Slytherin Love
by Freya Jones
Summary: Ele nunca quis ir para a Sonserina, o que diabos ele ganharia quebrando anos e anos de tradiçao familiar? Nada, ou pior, uma bela de uma deserção, ou pelo menos era isso que ele pensava ate encontrar Scorpius Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Albus passou as mãos pelos cabelos de maneira nervosa, o que sempre fazia seu pai sorrir e dizer como aquilo lhe lembrava o próprio pai, a letra P estava apenas a alguns nomes de chegar e logo seria sua vez de ser selecionado e as palavras do deu detestável irmão simplesmente não saiam de sua cabeça.

Desde que recebera sua carta de Hogwarts, James o vinham infernizando que ele seria da Sonserina, Albus nem mesmo tivera tento de ficar feliz por estar indo a Hogwarts antes de seu irmão gritar pela primeira vez que ele iria para a casa verde e prata.

Albus sempre soube que era diferente do resto da sua família, era mais quieto, fechado, algumas vezes ate mesmo inexpressivo, era muito discreto e não gostava muito quando os outros não o eram, o que abrangia quase toda sua família por tempo quase integral, ele sabia como palavras ditas sem pensar podiam magoar. Albus também se destacava pelo humor sarcástico e sua tia Hermione sempre dizia que era uma característica herdada de seu pai, o que de certa forma nunca entendeu, e principalmente Albus não se sentia corajoso, ele ouvia as historias incríveis da batalhas enfrentadas por seu pai e em momento nenhum tinha se posto no lugar dele, a maioria do que lhe era dito apenas o fazia pensar que nunca se arriscaria tanto. Albus ouvia as historias e em sua mente formava-se estratégias para sair das emboscadas de modo seguro.

Ele era diferente, nunca tinha sido tagarela e escandaloso como seu irmão e ele adorava o chamar de esquisito por isso, dizendo que ele era a ovelha negra da família e que entraria na Sonserina.

E por mais que não gostasse disso Albus se sentia inseguro, era verdade que ele não era como todos os Potter ou Weasley, mas também gostava de uma boa pegadinha, e admirava a imensa coragem de seus parentes, gostaria de cair na Grifinoria, de comprovar com seus próprios olhos a imagem que cada um de seus tios, primos e pais passaram para ele.

Mas ainda assim, não conseguia olhar para aquela imensa mesa vermelha e pensar nela como o Centro de tudo, a Grifinoria não era o centro de perfeição que sua família desenhava, o traidor Peter Pettigrew era prova disso, então se a casa vermelha não era tudo o que diziam porque a casa verde tinha que ser tão ruim? Afinal, Severus Snape, um dos homens que sei pai mais admirava e do qual havia herdado um dos seus nomes era um sonserino não era?

Algumas vezes ate mesmo pedia para cair na Corvinal ou ate mesmo na Lufa-lufa só para não ficar no meio daquele grande cabo de guerra que confundia sua mente.

Estava tão entretido em seus próprios pensamentos que se assustou quando seu nome foi chamado, respirou fundo e procurou acalmar todas as suas duvidas sobre a seleção, andando calmamente ate o banquinho e finalmente depositando o chapéu seletor de sua cabeça, que caiu por cima de seus olhos e o impediu de ver o resto do salão, ficando quase agradecido por isso.

_Com vergonha Jovem Potter?_

A voz poderosa do Chapéu Seletor ecoou por sua mente, perguntando-lhe num tom quase debochado.

_Não, apenas acho que eles se empolgam demais com o destino da vida dos outros._

Uma risada grossa e quase irreal ecoou em sua mente.

_Muito bem, muito bem, vamos dar uma olhada nisso, aqui...ora, ora, uma mente nada má, nada má, é inteligente e esforçado, poderia lhe colocar na Corvinal por isso, podia sim._

Albus prendeu a respiração, imaginando de seria para lá, que iria.

_Também é leal e honesto, como um Lufa Lufa._

Continuou ouvindo as palavras, cada vez mais nervoso.

_Diferente do que acha, você é corajoso criança, muito mais do que voce acha, só que também é prudente, também é muito determinado, como o pai._

Sorriu, emocionado pelas palavras.

_Mas são outras características que tomam conta de seu caráter, é astuto, um pouco inocente claro, mas astuto e tem uma imensa vontade de se mostrar,uma ganância de mostrar que pode ser mais que um simples Potter, que pode ser mais que o padrão._

Albus engoliu em seco, sabendo que o Chapéu estava certo, mesmo que não gostasse de admitir.

_E poucas pessoas se acalmariam tão rápido como fez a pouco, ah sim, já esta decidido, não se preocupe menino Potter, nunca enviei ninguém para casa errada, você ira para..._

Depois de uma pausa quase torturante, ele voltou a falar, anunciando sua decisão para o resto da escola, que já estava ficando impaciente com a demora do Chapéu.

**SONSERINA!**

Albus arregalou os olhos, estava ferrado!

Albus suspirou tristonho quando recebeu mais um olhar de desagrado de mais um companheiro de casa, onde tinha ido se meter?

Porque diabos começou a pensar que ir para sonserina não podia ser tão ruim assim?

Não era ruim, era horrível!

Droga, mil vezes droga, deveria ter parado de divagar sobre o quão a Grifinoria não ser perfeita, e ter seguido o comentário do pai, ter implorado para o Chapéu Seletor para o colocar lá, mas naaaaaaaao, tinha que ficar quieto e ter se enfiado no covil dos inimigos, droga vezes um bilhão!

Albus não tinha sido bem recebido, longe disso, os sonserinos o odiavam, incapazes de aceitar um Potter na sonserina, um 'traidor do próprio sangue' como era chamado, e o resto da escola o olhava com desconfiança o tempo inteiro, como se ele fosse algo anormal.

Ah, os Grifinorios era os piores, eles o olhavam como se ele fosse algum tipo de traidor, como se ele _devesse_ estar junto com ele, e não com as serpentes e por fim tinha sua própria família, James sempre brincava dizendo que ele ia parar na Sonserina, mas quando viu que suas brincadeiras e suposições tinham realmente acontecido o sorriso lhe escapara dos lábios, e começou a olhar ele ressentido, como todos os seus outros parentes que estudava no colégio, céus.

O que ele tinha feito afinal? Alem de ter quebrado anos de tradição familiar, é claro!

Seu único consolo era a carta que seu pai tinha lhe mandado há alguns dias, na estação, antes de embarcar ele tinha dito que não se importaria em que casa seu filho entrasse, que isso não faria ele parar de amá-lo, bom, a carta tinha lhe confirmado isso, menos mal. Um parente ainda gostava dele! Que vitória!

Suspirou quando viu pelo canto de olho quando um sonserino do quarto ano colocava algo discretamente em seu suco, mais uma pegadinha que vinha sofrendo desde o primeiro dia de aula, ele ate que admirava a determinação deles em tentar lhe afligir de alguma forma, mesmo percebendo que ele nunca saia prejudicado, anos convivendo com Jorge Weasley tinha dado um resultado afinal, esperou pacientemente o quartanista se distrair e quando ele o fez trocou rapidamente seus copos, e deu um longo gole quando o sonserino voltou a olha-lo, sorrindo satisfeito enquanto achava que finalmente o tinha pego, ainda sorrindo levou a boca o copo com suco que ele próprio tinha envenenado e Albus reprimiu uma gargalhada quando viu todo o rosto do outro ser tomado por furúnculos.

Roubando uma ultima torrada Albus partiu para a primeira aula do dia, virando-se uma ultima vez para dar uma ultima olhada na sua obra prima Albus se preocupou quando viu um sorriso desdenhoso brincando nos lábios do menino Malfoy que o olhava com olhos que sabiam demais.

- Então, vi o que você fez no café! – Albus pulou de um jeito nada sonserino quando ouviu a voz arrastada de Scorpius Malfoy bem atrás dele, o menino tinha o alcançado sem que ele nem percebesse.

- Eu só revidei um ataque aberto! – ele se defendeu, se surpreendo com a firmeza em sua voz, mesmo quando tremia por dentro.

- Não estou de repreendendo – ele falou, divertido – foi muito bem feito para ele por agir daquela maneira, eu teria feito a mesma coisa se fosse comigo, então não se preocupe, não vou contar para ninguém.

- Não tem motivos para me defender!

- Obvio que não, mas acho você bem interessante, não é todo Potter que entra para a sonserina estou certo?

- Jurava que a expressão surpresa de todos no dia da seleção era apenas por causa do chapéu falante! – ele disse sarcástico.

- Sou Scorpius Malfoy – ele disse sorrindo.

- Eu sei.

- É claro que sabe! – e ali estava o sorriso presunçoso de que tanto tinha ouvido falar.

- Acho que seu irmão não gosta muito de mim – Scorpius comentou quando James passou por eles logo após o almoço lhe oferecendo um olhar bastante mortal. Se bem que tinha recebido olhares semelhantes quando tinha se sentado com Al na hora do almoço.

- Fomos criados para odiar Malfoy's , nada mais normal – Al comentou como se falasse do tempo.

- Você não me odeia!

- Quem disse isso? – ele perguntou sarcástico, ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos antes de caírem na gargalhada.

- Vem, quero te apresentar alguém! – ele disse puxando o outro pro salão comunal, onde foram recepcionados por olhares nada agradáveis. – Gwen! – chamou Scorpius, imediatamente uma menininha negra virou-se para atender o chamado.

- Scorps! – ela sorriu, cumprimentando-os.

- Gwen, deixe-me apresentá-la, esse é Albus Potter e essa é Guinevere Zabine.

- Ah! O alien grifinorio – Gwen riu da própria piada – prazer em te conhecer Al. – Al piscou com o cumprimento, antes de finalmente responde-lo – xi, não me diga que finalmente te acertaram um feitiço, ou você é lerdo assim mesmo?

- Não, ele só esta assustado com você querida – Scorps zombou.

- Ah, se for assim tudo normal – ela sorriu feliz, e Al percebeu que ela portava um leve sotaque italiano

- Liga não Al!

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu convivo com seres piores, um certo alguém chamado Jorge Weasley para ser mais preciso – os outros dois riram.

- Soube que estão te enchendo o saco – Gwen comentou – Espero que isso não distorça a imagem que tem da gente, nem todos os sonserinos são malvados. Mimados e egocêntricos talvez, mas não malvados – ela disse estranhamente seria.

- A maioria daqui são sangue puros e ricos, isso causa um certo egocentrismo.

- Vocês também são sonserinos! – Al exclamou surpreso, por ver seus novos colegas, falando assim dos companheiros de casa.

- Fomos criados diferentes de outros sangue puros – Scorps comentou – papai não teve um pai muito presente e não queria que eu cometesse os mesmos erros que ele, então fez de tudo para que eu não fosse contaminado com os preconceitos sangues-puros.

- Eu fui criada na Itália, papai nunca se envolveu na guerra, por mais que os Zabines fossem conhecidos pela sua paixão pelas artes negras, por isso depois que tudo acabou ele foi para Itália, onde a guerra não tinha chegado, onde conheceu mamãe e me criou, voltamos recentemente para a Inglaterra, já que papai queria que eu estudasse em Hogwarts.

- Você com certeza esta se envolvendo com os melhores partidos da sonserina – gabou-se Scorps.

- E os mais modestos também! – exclamou Gwen, os três riram.

Talvez ter sido selecionado para a sonserina não tivesse sido tão ruim assim.

Esquece o que eu disse, ser selecionado pra Sonserina tinha sido uma bosta, uma completa e fedorenta bosta.

Ou pelo menos foi isso que ele pensou quando viu a matéria no Profeta Diário no dia seguinte.

A manha tinha começado normalmente, se deixou dormir ate mais tarde, sem medo de ser atacado enquanto dormia, acordou com um sorriso e foi tomar banho, cumprimentando Scorpius, que dormia no mesmo dormitório que ele, e juntos vieram tomar café, e então o correio coruja chegou.

_Um Potter na Sonserina_

_E difícil imaginar o quanto a família Potter lutou para chegar a onde estão hoje, uma família importante e renomada no mundo bruxo. Por anos a fio o atual patriarca Harry Potter lutou contra Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e indo contra o que muitos achavam, ganhou e tornou-se o maior herói do nosso mundo._

_Embora a família Potter tenha uma tradição de ser honrada e de junto com a família Weasley serem os mais numerosos membros em uma única casa em Hogwarts, um filho quebrou a tradição._

_Albus Serverus Potter, contrariando anos de geração Weasley/Potter, foi selecionado para a casa das Serpentes. Ora, não seria de se espantar, uma vez que embora seja tradição não é uma obrigação, mas todos sabemos as qualidades necessárias para ingressar nessa ala de Hogwarts._

_Esse artigo não tem a intenção de prejudicar ninguém ou de algum modo difamar alguém, mas e de conhecimento geral que da Sonserina, saíram os maiores e mais perigosos criminosos da historia e como uma família tão prestigiada com os Potter não podem e nem devem ser difamados._

- Bom, isso é um monte de merda! – Scorpius falou na sua usual voz arrastada.

- Eles dizem que não querem difamar ninguém ,mas o texto esta repleto de indiretas, quero dizer ''Os maiores criminosos' ou 'O que se precisa para entrar la'? eles praticamente disseram que todos os sonserinos são bruxos das trevas – reclamou Gwen exaltada.

- Isso é uma crença que muitos acreditam – afirmou Albus, completamente envergonhado.

- O que fazemos a respeito disso? – perguntou Gwen

- O que sonserinos fazem de melhor – explicou Scorpius tomando o jornal da mão de Al – ignoramos – e com um movimento de varinha o jornal se consumia em chamas.

E ali, quando os olhares se juntaram por cima das chamas do jornal estava selado um pacto que duraria por toda a vida.


	2. Segundo ano

**2° ano**

- Ok, essa é uma situação pela qual eu não estou acostumado a passar.

Albus falou olhando a quantidade extraordinárias de cabeças ruivas na sua frente.

Ele deveria ter desconfiado, quero dizer, durante todo o período letivo as únicas cartas que recebia era de seus pais, e ainda assim sua mãe parecia sempre estar com dores nas mãos, afinais as cartas de seu pai eram muito mais comuns. Um ano inteiro sem receber noticias de ninguém da família, e então uma semana depois das férias começarem mandam ele se arrumar para o almoço na Toca.

Ele devia ter desconfiado.

- Se serve de consolo, eu não podia imaginar que isso iria acontecer. – O garoto falou receoso, todos aqueles olhos raivosos olhando-o como se ele fosse um alienígena o assustavam.

- O que exatamente você achava que não iria acontecer Albus? Você quebrar a tradição Weasley e ir para a sonserina ou quebrar a tradição Weasley e ficar amigo do Malfoy?.

- Acho que quebrar a maldição Weasley e ser amigo do Scorpius. – Ele estava apavorado, estava pensando na manchete do profeta diário do dia seguinte, 'Garoto é assassinado por família enfurecida'.

Mas era tão difícil para eles acreditarem que ele não planejara isso? Ele sequer imaginou que todos os seus medo tornar-se-iam verdade, mas o mais doloroso foi ver sua família contra ele, ele que sempre achou que eles eram seu porto seguro, mas enganou-se e isso doeu mais que ter visto a raiva nos olhos dos outros, olhos acusando-o de traidor.

- Esta tentando ser sarcástico Al? Não esta funcionando! – James me repreendeu.

- Ora o que querem que eu diga? Que eu implore o perdão absoluto de vocês? Só por que eu não sou um grifinorio? Ou por que eu fiz um amigo que vocês não aprovam? Onde estavam todos vocês quando eu me senti um lixo por ter ido para a sonserina? Onde estavam todos vocês que se intitulam minha família, mas estão sendo hipócritas ao ponto de me condenar por uma coisa que eu não tenho controle.

- Não ouse nos chamar de hipócritas mocinho! – condenou Molly.

- Vocês são o que então? Vivem por ai pregando a igualdade, não importa qual tipo, mas quando alguém de sua família prova ser diferente a primeira coisa que fazem é condena-lo, julga-lo, abandona-lo, isso para mim vovó é hipocrisia. – O garoto estava furioso, nem sequer sabia de onde vinha a coragem para falar assim com a avó. – Vivem falando como os sonserinos são ruins e como julgam os mestiços e nascidos trouxas, mas vocês não são como eles ao julga-los sem nem mesmo conhece-los? Nem todos os sonserinos são ruins vovó e a maior prova disso tá aqui, gritando com a senhora!

- Não grite com a sua avó rapazinho. – Gina falou exasperada. – Esta agindo como um perfeito sonserino.

- Não mamãe, eu estou agindo como um garoto cansado de ser o bode expiatório de todo mundo. – ele suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, respirando fundo e quando voltou a ergue-la os lindos olhos verdes brilharam em frieza – mas numa coisa você tem razão, estou agindo como um perfeito sonserino – e surpreendendo a todos ele sorriu sarcasticamente – porque mamãe, eu sou um, e eu adoro!

Com isso o garoto subiu calmamente as escadas, poderia estar sorrindo por fora, mas por dentro estava destruído, nunca em sua vida imaginou se sentir assim, sujo, rejeitado, só torcia para que seu pai continuasse o tratando bem, não suportaria a rejeição dele também.

Fechou a porta do seu quarto e lentamente se deixou escorregar ate o chão, o rosto entre as mãos, lagrimas grossas turvando-lhe a visão.

-Eu só queria que voce estivesse aqui Corps.

* * *

Albus nunca se sentiu tão desconfortável ao atravessar a barreira para a estação 1 ³/4, não pela barreira em si, ela continuava tão 'solida' quando ano passado, mas a pequena multidão ruiva que seguia em sua travessia parecia tornar suas pernas pesadas e suas costas pareciam queimar diante da intensidade dos olhares.

É claro, cada membro da família tinha uma desculpa a dar, seu tio Jorge apenas trazia seu filho, Fred a estação como um bom pai, Carlinhos tinha decidido mostrar a seu filho, Antony, onde ele embarcaria para Hogwarts dali a três anos , seus avos queriam matar a saudade da estação.

Mas ele sabia, que todos eles, cada um deles, apenas queria vigiá-lo, ver o menino que tinha feito a família Weasley entrar em conflito, eles queriam ver seu encontro com Scorpius.

Tudo que ele queria era enrolar os familiares ate o horário da partida, onde finalmente entraria no trem e falaria com seu melhor amigo sem olhares em cima de si.

Mas como que para contrariar seus planos Scorpius entrou sem seu campo de visão menos de cinco minutos depois. O loiro o avistou ali e acenou alegremente para ele, a figura elegante de seus pais atrás dele.

E mesmo com toda a pressão em cima dele, Albus sorriu e correu em direção ao amigo.

- Albus, onde você...? – sua voz começou, mas parou ao ver qual o destino do garoto.

Scorpius o abraçou, sorrindo feliz.

- Você cresceu! Esta diferente – ele disse o olhando criticamente.

- Voce também! – ele exclamou, e era verdade, Scorpius estava maior, quase do seu tamanho e seus cabelos platinados estavam mais cumpridos, batendo no meio do pescoço.

- Porque não respondeu minhas cartas?

- Tive alguns probleminhas em casa – ele sussurrou, envergonhado.

- Imagino que ser amigo de um Malfoy não lhe rendeu abraços e sorrisos – a voz arrastada do Malfoy pai, tão parecido com a de seu amigo, se fez ouvir.

- Minha família não aceitou muito bem

- Já esperava por isso – o maior disse, olhando para sua família que os olhavam, Draco Malfoy parecia ser um homem simpático, na medida que seu sobrenome permitia, ao saber da amizade de seu filho com ele, o maior dos Malfoy não pareceu satisfeito, mas não disse nada que estimulasse seu filho a romper sua amizade com Albus, ate mesmo se mostrou satisfeito ao ver seu filho tão feliz – prazer em conhecê-lo Sr. Potter – ele disse estendendo a mão a Albus que a apertou.

- O prazer é meu senhor.

- Não se preocupe querido, eles logo se acalmaram – a voz calma da mãe de Scorpius lhe disse e Albus olhou em sua direção, Astoria Malfoy era uma mulher belíssima, com cabelos castanhos claros e possuidora de belíssimos olhos pretos ela expressava calma e carinho por todo seu ser, e ela mais de uma vez já tinha ouvido seu Tio Ron se perguntar como Malfoy tinha conquistado tamanha mulher.

- Espero Sra. Malfoy. – ela sorriu para ele e acenou positivamente.

- Porque você não pega sua mala e entra no trem querido? – ela perguntou, sua voz o acalmando consideravelmente – tenho certeza que poderemos acalmar as feras.

- Obrigado senhora! – ele sorriu feliz antes de correr para sua família e pegar sua mala, partindo rapidamente em direção ao trem, ignorando os gritos de sua família, e junto com Scorpius que já lhe esperava na porta da cabine entrou no trem e olhou pela janela somente para ver os Malfoys se dirigindo a sua indignada família, e seu pai acenar discretamente para ele, mandando com um movimentar de olhos que ele entrasse logo.

- Vamos! – Scorpius o puxou pela mão e juntos começaram a procurar por uma cabine vazia onde poderiam se sentar. – Desculpe por isso.

Albus parou e encarou seu amigo curiosamente diante de tal sussurro.

- Por minha causa você brigou com sua família – ele explicou.

-Não se preocupe Scorpius, só o fato de eu ser um sonserino já renderia inúmeras reclamações, acho que eles só usaram sua existência para descontar tudo de uma vez.

- Isso não muda a situação Al!

- Muda sim! – Albus falou determinado – eles são minha família Corps, deveriam me apoiar independentemente da minha casa ou amizades! Não é como se de repente decidisse me tornar o novo Lord das Trevas, mas é exatamente assim que eles estão me tratando! A única coisa que eu precisava era de apoio, alguém em que se apoiar, eu queria eles ao meu lado, mas eles me viraram as costas sem nem olhar para trás! – Albus já tinha lagrimas nos olhos ao terminar de falar.

- Não importa se eles viraram as costas para voce Al! Eu estou bem aqui contigo e vou sempre estar! – Scorpius falou, tocando em seu ombro confortadoramente.

- Sim! Obrigado Corps – Albus sorriu para o amigo, sentindo parte do peso sair de seu ombro

E sorriu mais ainda quando ouviu a voz de Gwen chamando-os para sentar com ela em uma cabine mais a frente.

Não importava o que sua família ou o mundo inteiro achava.

Scorpius e a sonserina seriam sempre um lugar para retornar.

* * *

Estavam andando em direção ao Salao Principal rindo de uma piada boba contada por Gwen quando foram interceptados por um grupo de grifinorios corpolentos do terceiro ano, o hall que naquela ora estava cheio foi parando lentamente para observar o confronto que seguiria.

- Com licença, será que podemos passar? – Al disse com uma tranqüilidade inocente, tentando usar de sua aparência pequena e frágil para escapar da situação, por mais que soubesse que era briga que os grifinorios queriam.

- Como um lufa lufa frágil, mas não admira que não tenha sido escolhido para a grifinoria Potter, mas passa de um bastardo covarde – Al cerrou os punhos, abaixando a cabeça.

- Isso mesmo, abaixe a cabeça Potter, reconheça nossa superioridade.

- Que superioridade? – a voz de Albus saiu baixa e tremida, mas de uma maneira gelada que chamou a atenção das pessoas que observavam a cena – você se acha tão superior a gente por causa da tão falada 'coragem grifinoria' mas eu não te vejo fazendo nada mais que perseguir três alunos do segundo ano covardemente Davon! – Al levantou a cabeça mostrando um sorrisinho cínico que fez arfar muitas pessoas que conheciam o menino por sua tranqüilidade e insegurança – você não passa de um garoto medíocre, sem o mínimo de talento, que nos persegue para tentar aumentar o própria imagem com os companheiros, sinto muito Davon, mas esse garoto aqui você não vai conseguir rebaixar, agora com licença, sua presença esta me deixando doente

E saiu do hall deixando os grifinorios e metade de Hogwarts boquiaberta.

- Al, cara isso foi incrível!

- É, você mostrou para eles!

- Eu só cansei de ser o pseudo-grifinorio que eles esperam que eu seja, sou um sonserino, gostem eles ou não, só estava honrando a escolha do chapéu – então Al virou-se, presenteando Gwen com um de seus mais brilhantes sorrisos.

E Scorpius sorriu ao ver o verde da gravata da Sonserina brilhar no pescoço de Al.


	3. Terceiro ano

3° ano

- Você não pode estar falando serio!

- Mas eu estou! Eu já disse Scorps, eu não vou entrar pro time!

- Você não pode simplesmente desistir do quadribol porque seu irmão pediu Al! Isso é errado!

- Não é porque ele pediu Corps! Mas é que eu já tenho problema demais com minha família, eu não quero piorar tudo!

- Mas você disse, disse que ia assumir seu lado sonserino!

- E eu assumi! – suspirou Albus – mas me falta coragem, me falta coragem de desafiá-los mais uma vez. Eles são minha família Scorpius, e eu acho que eles finalmente estão me aceitando, eu não quero estragar esse avanço!

- E vai estragar seus sonhos? Não é disso que a Grifinoria tanto se orgulha? Coragem? Então tenha coragem para lutar pelo que lhe importa! Pelo que lhe faz feliz, querendo ou não, fazendo isso você estará seguindo os ensinamentos deles não é?

- Eu tenho que pensar.

- O teste é às 15h, estarei te esperando lá

E dizendo isso Scorpius saiu, deixando Albus parado no meio dos jardins, perdido em meio de pensamentos.

___APSM____

Scorpius olhava de um lado para o outro nervosamente, a procura do amigo, o teste ia começar a qualquer momento e nem sinal de Albus.

- Ele não vem mesmo não é? – Gwen perguntou tristemente, desde que ela tinha descoberto que havia aberto as três vagas para artilheiro no time da Sonserina a menina vinha fantasiando como aquilo era destino e com eles poderiam jogar todos juntos, saber que Albus não vinha provavelmente estava destruindo todos os seus sonhos.

- Não, imagino que não – Scorpius confirmou, mesmo que isso lhe machucasse por demais.

- Estão todos aqui? – Adam Flint, o capitão do time perguntou – ótimo, então podemos começ...

- ESPERE! – um grito desesperado se fez ouvir, e olhando na direção do grito Scorpius sorriu ao ver Albus correndo de maneira esbaforida em direção ao campo, colocando as mãos nos joelhos e respirando com dificuldade quando finalmente os alcançou – me desculpe, eu me atrasei.

- Belo começo Sr. Potter – Adam reclamou e Albus sorriu, completamente envergonhado.

- Bom, a verdade é que esse ano o time esta completamente desfalcado – Ashley Greene, a apanhadora do time tomou a palavra – nos falta todos os artilheiros e os dois batedores, nosso time só tem a mim e ao Adam, e eu fiquei sabendo que o time da Grifinoria esta muito forte, precisamos de bons jogadores

- Ela tem razão, iremos dividir vocês em grupo, junto com Potter, temos 18 candidatos a artilheiro, dividiremos vocês em seis grupos de 3, com dois batedores defendendo cada time, vocês jogaram entre si e durante esses mini jogos observaremos os melhores jogadores de cada time, deixando bem claro que não escolheremos o time vencedor, e sim o melhor jogador do time.

Rapidamente eles se dividiram em grupos como mandados, Scorpius, Albus e Gwen ficando juntos obviamente. Cada time pegou um papel que teriam escritos números de 1 a 6 que definiria a ordem em que eles jogaram, os três amigos pegaram o numero 5, então fariam parte da ultima partida

Os dois primeiros times eram terríveis, um dos meninos quase caiu da vassoura, e uma garota do time adversário deixou a goles escorregar mais de três vezes, mas como que contrariando os artilheiros, um dos apanhadores do segundo time era realmente bom, e não deixava nenhum balaço os atingir, seu companheiro, entretanto era realmente fraco.

O nível dos times 3 e 4 eram maiores, pelo menos ninguém tinha caído da vassoura, entretanto os dois times praticamente não conseguiram fazer gols.

- Nunca vamos conseguir bons jogadores se isso continuar assim – Ashley reclamou quando Adam voltou a terra, Ashley tinha fama de severa, e o capitão sabia que quase ninguém conseguia sua aprovação, mas ele realmente tinha que concordar que esse ano eles pareciam não poder contar com ninguém.

- Bom, ainda tem os dois últimos times, talvez eles sejam melhores.

- Espero. TIMES 5 E 6, A SEUS LUGARES!

- Vamos mostrar para eles – Gwen comemorou antecipadamente.

Sorrindo um para o outro Al e Scorpius montaram em suas vassouras e subiram ao ar, encarando os outros três candidatos a artilheiros, eles eram imensos e pareciam assustadores, mas eles sabiam que tamanho não era talento e eles iram mostrar a eles.

Assim que a goles foi lançada Gwen tomou posse das mesmas e acelerou em direção aos aros, os outros artilheiros tentaram para-la, mas ela desviava de todos como se desviaria de uma mosca, e quando estava prestes a marcar passou a goles a Scorpius que girou rapidamente e jogou, enganando Adam e marcando.

Jogadas como essa começaram a se repetir, como imaginado os adversários não davam muito trabalho, entretanto Damiel Washigton, um dos batedores estava causando sérios problemas.

- Vamos mostrar a ele que um balaçinho não vai nos impedir! – Scorps gritou passando a goles para Gwen que devolveu a ele rapidamente, continuaram nesse vai e volta enquanto avançavam rapidamente em direção aos aros, os outros jogadores estavam tão concentrados nos dois que não viram Albus passar rapidamente por baixo e se posicionar um pouco abaixo dos aros, quando Scorpius estava prestes a marcar, com o goleiro muito bem posicionado, ele rapidamente jogou a bola pra baixo, e Albus levantou-se na vassoura, como numa prancha de surf e pulou da vassoura, dando uma bicicleta no ar, marcando com facilidade antes de voltar a cair, segurando nas vassouras com as mãos e subindo novamente.

Depois de uma jogada tão espetacular o time adversário se desconcentrou e conseguir a vitoria foi como tirar doce de criança.

- Ah, isso nem teve graça! – Gwen reclamou, entediada.

- Sim, eu pensei que isso seria mais animado.

- Eu nem precisaria ter vindo ao teste para ganhar – Al suspirou, concordando com os amigos.

- Bom, foram jogos muito...interessantes – Adam tomou a palavra quando todos os jogadores estavam reunidos em volta dele – os resultados serão divulgados amanha pela manha no quadro de avisos, não esqueçam de conferir.

___APSM____

Albus saiu de seu dormitório calmamente, e nem se dignou a olhar o quadro de avisos mesmo que seu coração batesse apressadamente em seu peito, andou calmamente ate o salão principal, ignorando os olhares em sua direção, a incerteza do que eles significavam martelando em sua mente.

Mas quando entrou no grande salão e viu os imensos sorrisos de seus amigos e olhar de pura raiva de James, sorriu, tinha passado.

___APSM____

- E A SONSERINA VENCE!!! Que jogo sensacional minha gente, mesmo com a captura do pomo por James Potter é a sonserina que vence! Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy e Gwen Zabine são a própria goles! Que jogo incrível!

Albus desceu, recebendo os comentários pelo jogo e sorrindo satisfeito, tinha ganho seu primeiro jogo, com uma incrível diferença de 40 pontos.

Sorriu ainda mais quando Gwen se jogou em suas costas gritando entusiasmadamente e Scorpius abraçou os dois ao mesmo tempo, num divertido abraço grupal.

- Foi um jogo incrível – a voz poderosa de seu pai fez seu sangue gelar e olhar assustado para ele, assim que Gwen e Scorpius, tão tensos quanto ele deixaram-no livre.

- Papai? O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Achou mesmo que eu ia perder o primeiro jogo do meu filho? – seu pai sorriu orgulhoso e Albus relaxou ao ver o sorriso de seu herói. – vou te contar um segredinho filho, mas não conte a sua mãe que eu lhe disse.

- O que? – ele perguntou, curioso.

- Você joga bem melhor que ela!

Albus sorriu e gargalhando Harry o abraçou, e ali entre os braços de seu pai, sem ligar se todos estavam olhando ou não a cena, Albus soube que tinha feito uma boa escolha.


	4. Quarto ano

_Al,_

_Você não veio mesmo não é?_

_Imagino que sua família não tenha deixado, acho que a semana que você passou na casa de Scorpius mês passado foi o limite deles né? _

_Não estou com raiva ou decepcionada, mas não consigo deixar de ficar triste, eu sei que o aniversario era do Mattew, mas eu queria você aqui junto conosco, na verdade eu sinto que até o Matt sentiu sua falta, mesmo que ele não tenha dito isso, bom não é como se ele falasse muito mesmo._

_E tinha o Scorpius, ele estava completamente insuportável._

_Não foi a mesma coisa sem você, sinto sua falta, e embora eu não acredite que estou dizendo quero que as aulas comecem logo, pelo menos assim eu poderei lhe ver novamente._

_Saudades_

_Gwen _

Albus sufocou um grito ao reler a carta, a tristeza parecia o sufocar, o que diria Gwen se soubesse que não ir a festa de seu irmãozinho, o calado Matt, tinha sido uma escolha sua?

Uma escolha sua para não decepcionar – ainda mais - sua família, ele sempre possuía o queixo erguido, um brilho de orgulho nos olhos por ser um Sonserino, e a todos parecia que não se importava em desafiar a família, mas ainda sim, parecia que quebrava algo dentro de si a cada vez que o fazia.

Ele desafiava, gritava, ou simplesmente tornava-se indiferente, seu próprio modo de mostrar que possuía liberdade.

Mas enquanto todos achavam que ele tinha saído da prisão, ele sabia que sempre seria um preso em condicional.

* * *

- E a Sonserina vence novamente! – gritou o locutor quando o apanhador sonserino ultrapassou o rival da Corvinal e fechou a mão sobre o pomo – e a grande favorita se aproxima ainda mais do grande troféu?

- Esse jogo foi incrível! – Albus sorriu ao passar pela multidão sorridente na sala comum da Sonserina, onde recebia cumprimentos a cada três passos dado.

- Você viu a cara do seu irmão quando nós fizemos aquele ultimo gol? – perguntou Gwen, enquanto lhe estendia uma cerveja amanteigada com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Ele fica cada vez mais puto a cada jogo ganho – Albus concordou bebendo um gole de sua bebida.

- É porque sabe que não tem como ganhar de nós quando for a vez dele – ela riu batendo sua garrafa na dele em um brinde desajustado. Albus lhe sorriu, mas por dentro seu coração apertava.

Tiinha escutado os conselhos e apelos dos amigos e entrado para o time de quadribol no ano passado, e depois de seu primeiro jogo percebeu que foi uma das melhores coisas que ele tinha feito, mas sua felicidade pediu um preço muito alto em troca, a relação com sua família que já estava abalada desde seu primeiro ano só fez piorar quando eles descobriram que ele jogaria pela sonserina, mas o principal abalado tinha sido James, que era o apanhador grifinorio e não aceitou perder a taça para a casa das serpentes.

O único que realmente lhe apoiou foi seu pai que lhe sorriu e disse que ele lembrava a si próprio conseguindo pela primeira vez a copa para sua casa depois que a perdiam por anos.

Bebendo mais um gole de sua cerveja, Albus abanou a cabeça negativamente, determinado a não pensar em seus problemas familiares no meio de uma festa.

Olhando para o salão comunal Albus sentiu a falta de uma cabeça loira no meio da multidão.

- Onde esta o Corps? – ele perguntou a amiga que lhe observava pelo canto do olho e corou quando ele virou-se para ela. Albus sabia que a amiga tinha uma pequena por ele, coisas que muitas vezes ela nem fazia questão de esconder.

- Oh, eu vi ele saindo agora a pouco, deve ter ido buscar mais bebida.

- Bom, se for assim eu vou ajudá-lo - ele disse se levantando – te vejo mais tarde.

Se a amiga lhe respondeu ele não chegou a ver, se embrenhando pela multidão e conseguindo se espremer até a saída.

Saiu pelos corredores a procura de uma cabeça loira, correndo quando pensou ter visto uma virando pelo corredor, mas o que viu quando chegou até o lugar fez seu sangue gelar e ele congelar no lugar, chocado demais para sair dali.

Sempre tinha sido muito possessivo com o amigo, não gostava quando ele falava ou ria com outras pessoas que não fossem ele ou Gwen, mas sempre tinha achado que era por ter tão poucos com quem contar, afinal sua família o odiava e embora os alunos de Hogwarts não lhe perturbassem, não era realmente seus amigos, por isso era tão possessivo, porque tinha medo de perder os poucos que tinha.

Mas ao ver Scorpius beijando fervorosamente Alicia Nott prensando-a entre seu corpo e a parede a única coisa que Al sentirá era ciúmes, um grande e doentio ciúmes.

Virando-se de costas Albus correu de volta para o salão comunal, tentando em vão entender o motivo de tanto ciúmes, não importava como pensava naquilo, nunca deixava de ser dolorosa.

Entrou na sala após dizer a senha, procurando com os olhos a única pessoa que seria capaz de aplacar a sua tristeza, indo rapidamente em sua direção quando a encontrou.

- Albus, pensei que tinha ido atrás do Scorp... – mas ela foi interrompida quando os lábios quentes e macios de Albus se juntaram aos dela num beijo violento.

* * *

Albus entrou no salão principal cabisbaixo, estava ignorando Scorpius.

Permanecera na cama até que Scorpius saísse do dormitório mesmo já estando acordado, não tinha ido ao café da manha e sentara longe dele em todas as aulas, mas sabia que o amigo já havia percebido, e se faltasse o almoço também, o loiro viria lhe confrontar e ele não tinha resposta inteligente pra explicar o porque de estar fazendo aquilo, a não ser que decidisse contar a verdade.

_Ah não foi nada, é que eu vi você com a Nott e fiquei me mordendo de ciúmes._

Há! Quando patético _isso_ poderia ser?

- Al, cara, parece que eu não te vejo a dias – Scorpius disse assim que se sentou ao seu lado na mesa da Sonserina.

- Sinto muito, parece que meu relógio hoje acordou com defeito – ele disse, sorrindo amarelo.

- Bom, de qualquer forma, você esta aqui agora! – ele disse evidentemente animado – você não sabe o que aconteceu comigo ontem!

- O que? – Al sorriu, fazendo uma cara de curiosidade, forçando o monstro do ciúme para baixo e trazendo a superfície a mascara de amigo perfeito.

- Sabe a Alicia? A Irma gostosa do Nathan? Cara, rolou um frisson entre nós dois ontem e acabamos por nos pegarmos nos corredores ontem!

- Cara, você é muito sortudo, ela é muito gostosa! – ele forçou um sorriso, dizendo para o loiro o que sabia que ele queria ouvir.

- Eu sei! – ver a face animada de seu amigo o entristeceu de forma hedionda, ainda tinha a esperança de que tudo não passasse de um sonho ruim, mas pior que saber que aquilo era verdade era ver a animação de seu amigo quanto a isso.

- Você é incrível cara!

- E você cara? Nenhuma gatinha?

- Bom, quanto a isso – Albus corou, sem saber como dizer aquilo ao amigo – eu tnho que lhe contar uma coisa...

Scorpius se ajeitou para ouvir melhor o que seu amigo tinha a lhe dizer quando um chamado animado lhe chamou a atenção.

- Al! – sorrindo animadamente Gwen sentou-se no colo de Albus antes de depositar um beijo cálido em seus lábios.

- Al? – Scorpius perguntou, surpreso demais pra construir uma frase inteira.

- Então Corps, era isso que eu queria lhe falar, a verdade é, eu e a Gwen estamos namorando!

E se Albus tivesse olhado pros olhos arregalados do amigo naquele exato momento, talvez ele tivesse visto o brilho de ciúmes que passou por ali.

* * *

OK, eu sei, eu sei que estou merecendo umas palmadas no traseiro pelo tempo que demorei a postar, desculpe, desculpe, desculpe! Mas bem, a verdade é que eu me embaralhei, escrevi cenas de quase todos os outros anos e esqueci desse, mas fiquem felizes, os primeiros vestígios de romance começaram a surgir e os outros caps não devem demorar tanto

Desculpem ai qualquer erro, toh sem beta

E já sabem né? Review ou papai do céu não perdoa hein!


	5. Quinto ano

Albus desceu as escadas sentindo-se deprimido, hoje era o dia de reunião Weasley na mansão Potter, e só isso lhe parecia motivo o suficiente para ele querer cortar os pulsos. Suspirou, quando foi mesmo que ele passou de queridinho da vovó para ovelha negra? Ah sim, quando ele tinha ido parar na Sonserina e esquecido que Potter's e Weasley's não podiam se relacionar com Malfoy's, uma coisinha tão simples e pequena, bem que tinha ouvido falar que sua família era simplória. Fazer o que né?

- Você acordou campeão! – seu pai lhe cumprimentou, e ele se esticou contente, recebendo seu tradicional beijo na testa, a única coisa que ainda valia a pena naquela casa, sorriu, sentando-se graciosamente em seu lugar, sem querer dizer ao pai que ''acordar" não valia quando a pessoa nem havia dormido.

- Bom dia papai – ele sorriu espontaneamente para o pai e Harry sorriu de volta, ao perceber que seu filho ainda sabia como sorrir.

- Fico feliz em ver esse sorriso Al – Hermione declarou, enquanto entrava na cozinha carregando uma jarra de suco de abobora – eu sinto falta dele, quase nunca sorri.

- Porque será né tia? – ele perguntou sarcasticamente e Hermione baixou as vistas, Al era seu sobrinho favorito e não concordava com o tratamento que recebia da família, já tentara varias vezes falar com Ron sobre isso, mas tinha desistido com medo de ter uma briga mais seria com o esposo, ainda assim era triste ver como o menino se apagava na presença da família.

- Al... – ela tentou falar, mas foi interrompida quando corujas invadiram a cozinha, cartas caindo por todos ao lados.

- Finalmente uma alegria nesse verão – todos ouviram quando Albus pronunciou a fala com veneno saindo de cada silaba. Al pegou sua carta e estava prestes a guardá-la, no seu habito de nunca abrir cartas junto a família quando percebeu que ela estava mais pesada que o normal.

- Então James, quantos N.O.M'S você conseguiu? – a voz excitada de Hugo perguntou e Albus revirou os olhos, seu primo sempre fora muito preconceituoso, herança do pai, e assim como toda a família, tratou-o mal quando soube que tinha se tornado um sonserino, isso antes de estudar em Hogwarts, quando ingressava no colégio apenas ano passado tornara-se ainda pior, não precisou de uma semana lá para ser contaminado pela doença 'odeie o Severus, ame o Sirius', expressão gentilmente criada por Scorpius que todos usavam pensando tratar-se de Snape e Sirius Black e a rivalidade entre sonserina e grifinoria, quando na verdade se referia a ele e o irmão, usando o segundo nome de ambos para criar a metáfora perfeita.

- E aí esta ele de novo – Hermione sorriu, se referindo ao sorriso que Albus nem percebeu ter aberto.

Al sorriu pra ele outra vez e começou a abrir sua carta no momento que seu irmão respondia a pergunta do primo.

- Eu consegui todos! – ele disse extasiado – menos historia da magia e adivinhação.

- Então você não conseguiu todos né irmãozinho? – Al perguntou, sarcástico, lendo a já tradicional lista de materiais.

- Como eu ia dizendo – seu irmão tentou ignorá-lo, mas estava claro que tinha se incomodado com o comentário.

- Está tentando me ignorar 'maninho'? Não está tento muito sucesso – ele gozou, sacudindo o envelope, procurando o motivo do peso extra. O que caiu em sua mão o fez arregalar os olhos e sorrir satisfeito.

- E eu também consegui um Ótimo em DCAT, meus resultados foram iguaizinhos ao do papai – ele disse, estufando o peito em orgulho, seu pai sorriu.

- Nossa Jimmy, estou tão orgulhoso de você – ele disse, rindo da cara do irmão. Seu irmão corou de raiva, o rosto na mesma cor dos cabelos da maioria ali sentada.

- Olha! Eu sou monitora! – a voz alegre de Rose se fez ouvir, e as pessoas viraram pra ela, sorrindo.

- Surpresa seria se não tivesse conseguido ! – Al disse, indiferente. Rose olhou para ele e deu a impressão de murchar.

- O que você quer hein Al? – James perguntou, levantando-se da cadeira, bravo. Al levantou a sobrancelha, sem realmente se abalar - acordou decidido a estragar nossa felicidade?

- Querido, apenas ignore seu irmão, não vale a pena – Gina disse gentilmente, segurando com afeto o ombro de James.

- Temos que fazer uma festa! – a voz animada de sua avó se fez ouvir, e ainda assim parecia estar a quilômetros de distancia, seu corpo todo tremia e as coisas pareciam estar ficando vermelhas – uma festinha para a Rose e pro Jimmy, pelos bons resultados, e um presente pra Rose, como manda a tradição Weasley. – E foi naquele momento que a primeira lagrima molhou seu rosto.

- Isso mesmo, vamos fazer uma festinha – a voz de Albus saiu tão baixa que quase não seria ouvida se não estivesse tão tremula – uma festinha pro orgulho da família, os orgulhosos adolescente grifinorios – e quando Al levantou a cabeça todos puderam ver as lagrimas que desciam velozmente por sua face – vamos chamar amiguinhos grifinorios e decorar a sala com cores grifinorias, porque a grifinoria vale a pena! – então Al se levantou bruscamente, a cadeira caindo atrás dele num estrondo – mas vamos ignorar nosso filho sonserino! Afinal, ele não vale a pena! – e sob o olhar surpreso de todos Al jogou na mesa uma coisa brilhante antes de sair correndo da cozinha.

E ali, boiando graciosamente num prato de cereal, estava o motivo pro peso extra da carta de Albus.

Um brilhante distintivo de monitor.

* * *

Ver seu filho sentado no batente da janela, olhando pro nada com um olhar tão triste na fronte lhe cortava a alma.

- Al – ele chamou baixinho, e o menino enxugou as lagrimas rapidamente antes de se voltar para o pai com um olhar cortante.

- O que quer? Não deveria estar lá embaixo organizando a festa pro seu filhinho? – ele perguntou acido e Harry suspirou antes de se aproximar.

- Eu vim lhe devolver isso – Albus arregalou os olhos quando lhe pai lhe estendeu o distintivo – parabéns.

- Porque? – ele perguntou, enquanto pegava o distintivo com violência – porque eu tenho que passar por isso pai? – e as lágrimas que o menino anteriormente tinha tentado esconder voltara a brilhar em seus olhos – eu costumava ser o mascote da família! Eu era diferente, mais quieto e calado, e as pessoas gostavam de mim por isso, claro que eu era zoado, mas nunca realmente me importei com isso porque sabia que era brincadeira, a única coisa que eu gostaria de saber é quando essas brincadeiras passaram a ser reais, realmente maldosas. Eu não pedi para ir para a sonserina, mas eu quis ter a oportunidade de me conhecer, jogar as mãos pro alto e deixar o chapéu me mostrar se eu realmente era o costumeiro grifinorio ou se eu era realmente diferente, ou quão diferente eu era.

- Albus...

- Não, deixa eu continuar – ele quase implorou e quando seu pai se calou ele continuou, a voz fraca e a cabeça baixa – não foi como se eu tivesse planejado minha amizade com Scorpius, mas ele foi tão prestativo, sorridente, e no mar de inseguranças e atitudes imbecis comigo o sorriso dele foi minha bóia de salvação. Eu só achei que minha família também me apoiaria, e o que eu recebo quando chego em casa? Gritos e acusações de traição

'Eu só queria apoio papai! E o que eu recebo em troca? A certeza que vocês desistiram de mim! Afinal, não teriam dito que eu não valia a pena se não tivessem desistido teriam?'

'Eu não preciso de uma festa para mim, ou presentes caros, apenas um sorriso afetuoso e a certeza que sou amado, e eu não tenho nada disso, você sabe como é difícil para mim voltar pra essa Mansão? Sempre é a parte mais deprimente do ano, e eu passo todas as férias esperando o momento de reencontrar meus amigos, minha família, a verdadeira, porque não final das contas sangue não representa nada'

- Albus...

- Vai embora papai! Me deixa sozinho! Já fazem quatro anos que eu fico melhor assim!

Ele não queria ir, queria abraçar o filho e dizer que o amava, mas sabia que naquele momento o gesto não seria bem aceito, e mesmo contra sua vontade ele foi, sem perceber que um ruivo de 16 anos estava encostado na parede como se quisesse se fundir a ela.

- Al...

* * *

Não era sua vontade estar ali, mas era orgulhoso demais para perder a festa do irmão, ou a oportunidade de mostrar ser mais forte que qualquer um ali, por isso, tomou um longo banho, colocou uma toalha com água quente em cima de seus olhos ate que a doentia cor vermelha neles desaparecesse, vestiu sua melhor roupa, um conjunto de calças negras, um suéter negro que lhe favorecia os músculos, sapato de marca e um casaco de couro de dragão, que Scorpius tinha lhe dado no seu aniversario, penteou seus cabelo da maneira que Gwen nunca aprovava, por dizer que chamava muita atenção dos olhares femininos e desceu até os jardins, onde sabia que a festa estava acontecendo.

Suspendeu uma sobrancelha quando viu que seu nome tinha sido incluído nos cartazes de parabéns, embora não tivesse nenhum sonserino na festa, riu de maneira conformada e entrou no ambiente da festa, tentando em vão esconder o sorriso superior quando os olhares surpresos de sua família voltaram-se para ele, surpresos demais ao ver como ele parecia tão incrivelmente bem vestido.

Sorriu ainda mais quando todas as atenções femininas saíram de seu irmão para se concentrar apenas nele.

- Albus, parabéns! – uma menina da corvinal que não se lembrava o nome disse – você realmente merece, quero dizer, você é tão bom com todo mundo, mesmo sendo um sonserino.

- Pois é, nem mesmo eu sei de onde tirei isso – ele disse maldosamente, sabendo que toda sua família estava ouvindo.

- Nossa, eu adoraria ser da Sonserina se pudesse ser sua companheira monitora – outra menina, dessa vez da grifinoria falou, obviamente dando em cima dele.

- Pena que você não é, não é mesmo? – uma voz sarcasticamente conhecida respondeu, enquanto braços finos enlaçavam sua cintura. Albus virou, um sorriso no rosto, segundos antes de sua boca ser tomada num beijo faminto por sua mais que querida namorada.

Ele mais sentiu que viu os olhos arregalados e as bocas escancaradas de seus familiares, já que nunca tinha se preocupada em contar a eles sobre seu namoro com Gwen, mas não se incomodou com isso quando o corpo tão familiar e a boca quente estava tão juntos a sua própria.

- Cara, você não imagina o quanto eu odeio quando vocês fazem isso! – uma voz arrastada se fez ouvir, e Albus se arrepiou quando se desgrudou do beijo para olhar Scorpius, tão bem vestido quando ele - tá bonitão hein Al? Claro que esta, essas foram as roupas que eu lhe dei! – o sorriso de Scorpius era impossível de não se retribuir.

- Eu já sou lindo naturalmente besta! – ele respondeu – o que estão fazendo aqui?

- Acho que somos seu presente de parabéns – Scorpius respondeu olhando na direção do seu pai que lhe sorriu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Parabens Al! Parece que todos nós temos um distintivo! – Gwen falou, e só então ele percebeu que preso a blusa cara de Gwen havia um distintivo de capitão do time.

- Espera, se você é nossa nova capitã então quem é o outro monitor? – ele perguntou, surpreso.

- Eu não ganho parabéns? – Scorpius sorriu, e Albus arregalou os olhos, numa agradável surpresa.

Então ele sorriu, porque sempre soube que Scorpius devia ser seu companheiro, e ali entre os braços dos dois melhores amigos ele finalmente pode curtir sua própria festa.

* * *

Scorpius sorriu para seu melhor amigo ao senti-lo tenso ao seu lado, tinham sido chamados a sala da diretora assim que chegaram a Hogwarts, dando lhes tempo apenas para desfrutar do jantar de boas-vindas, e ele sabia que Albus estava apreensivo com esse chamado tão rápido, com medo de qualquer coisa que já pudesse ter feito de errado.

- Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy, vocês chegaram – Minerva sorriu para nós dois assim que entramos em sua sala. – eu imagino que estão pensando sobre o motivo desse chamado tão urgente – eu assenti, sabendo que Al não estava em condições de responder – na verdade eu os chamei aqui para tirar suas possíveis duvidas quando a nomeação de vocês como monitores, quando o normal parece ser um casal responsável por cada casa.

Ao seu lado ele sentiu Albus se interessar, afinal eles tinham passado todo o verão se perguntando sobre isso, fora as já incontáveis piadinhas que tinham sofrido apenas no caminho ate a escola de idiotas maldosos que perguntavam quem exatamente era a mulher do 'casal'.

- seria ótimo se pudesse nos esclarecer isso diretora – Albus falou e eu soube que ele já tinha recuperado seu controle. Minerva suspirou e sorriu.

- Na verdade Sr. Potter, isso é muito fácil de explicar, embora todos achem que a tradição escolar seja um casal de monitores por casa, essa situação é relativamente nova, sendo usada a pouco mais de 100 anos atrás, quando as mulheres estavam finalmente tomando o controle de suas próprias vidas, antes disso acontecer, o colégio mandava que fossem escolhidos como monitores os dois alunos mais capacitados do ano, não importando se eles fossem dois meninos, duas meninas ou um casal, por isso, esse ano eu resolvi que colocar vocês dois como monitores, afinal, são, sem sombra de duvidas, os melhores alunos da sonserina, alem de terem um maravilhoso trabalho em equipe!

Scorpius sorriu, sabendo que aquela era a mais pura das verdades.

- Bom, isso sem duvida nos esclarece muito coisa diretora – eu disse, num tom de despedida, entretanto ela parecia ter percebido isso porque nos chamou novamente.

- Mais uma coisa senhores, você sabem que os monitores chefes de cada casa possuem a alternativa de se alojarem em quartos próprios, entretando, a sonserina, sempre visando um melhor conforto – ela disse num tom claro que essa não era exatamente a palavra que iria usar – construiu quartos, não apenas para seu monitor chefe, mas para todos os monitores da casa, entretanto a pouco menos de 40 anos o quarto destinado a acomodação feminina soterrou e cortamos essa tradição da casa verde, achando que seria injusto que apenas um dos monitores possuísse seu próprio quarto, entretanto eu estava pensando, que já que se tratam de dois meninos, vocês não se importariam em dormir no mesmo quarto, mas é claro, se quiserem podem permanecer no seus dormitórios.

- Aceitamos a oferta diretora, obrigado – eu disse, antes que Albus tivesse a chance de dispensar tamanho luxo.

- Obrigado meninos, era só isso.

* * *

- Cara, eu estou exausto – eu disse, me jogando na minha cama, no quarto que era só meu e do Albus, era um quarto enorme, com todo o luxo que eles podiam ter, sem duvida muito melhor que o dormitório conjunto que eles antes tinham, sorriu quando Al lhe respondeu com um resmungo, jogado na cama perto da janela, que ele tinha feito questão de pegar, não que eu me importasse muito, a minha cama era próxima do banheiro, o que me dava a oportunidade de entrar primeiro e sempre irritar o Albus com minha demora em me arrumar.

- Eu sei como se sente – ele respondeu, quando finalmente parecia ter encontrado a voz – mesmo com a agenda que fez para conseguirmos conciliar treino e estudos eu ainda me sinto esgotado, fora que ultimamente a Gwen esta me monopolizando durante todo meu tempo livre, me parece que só consigo lhe ver durante as rondas – ele disse, virando aqueles incríveis olhos verdes na minha direção e eu tive que engolir em seco antes de conseguir dizer qualquer coisa, eu não sabia o que era aquilo, mas os olhos de Al sempre me fazia perder a capacidade de fala.

Entretanto eu sabia exatamente do que Albus estava falando sobre Guinevere, ela parecia estar o tomando para si o tempo todo, na verdade eu tinha a leve impressão que ela fazia isso de propósito, para manter-lo afastado de mim e isso já estava me irritando profundamente, Albus era meu melhor amigo também, ela nem o teria conhecido se não fosse por mim e só porque achava que podia beijar aquela boca maravilhosa, pensava que era dona do Albus? Há!

Lentamente eu sai da minha cama e fui ate a dele, me posicionando a suas costas e começando a lhe massagear os ombros do jeito que eu sabia que ele gostava, o suspiro de Albus pareceu me relaxar também.

- Sinto sua falta, momentos como esse parecem cada vez mais escassos - disse, apoiando meu queixo em seu ombro.

- Sinto sua falta também Corps – ele respondeu, virando o rosto na minha direção e depositando um beijo no meu rosto, como nunca tinha feito antes – obrigado pela massagem – ele disse antes de sair da cama e se dirigir ao banheiro.

E parado ali, com o coração acelerado, eu me perguntei porque não tinha virado minha cabeça naquela hora

* * *

- E aquele foi o ultimo – eu disse, contente demais por finalmente termos acabado os N.O.M's

- Férias! – Gwen comemorou, apoiada em mim, eu sorri, ela não parecia mais tão pegajosa depois de uma conversa franca que eu tive com ela a alguns meses atrás, logo depois daquele beijo que eu dei em Scorpius, eu corei apenas em pensar naquilo, já que ainda não tinha descoberto o porque eu tinha feito aquilo.

- É – Scorpius concordou, tão entusiasmado quanto ela – e Al, não se preocupe, eu juro que irei derrotar os dragões ruivos e te tirar da torre amaldiçoada.

Eu sorri, ainda vermelho pro meu melhor amigo, e acenei, concordando, porque eu sabia que ele junto com Gwen ia cumprir a promessa.

- Meu herói!

- E eu achando que eu deveria ser a donzela em perigo – Gwen gozou, rindo da minha cara.

- Repita isso e eu definitivamente te boto em perigo mocinha – eu ameacei, em tom risonho.

- Ah, não faça isso, porque então eu terei que suar duas vezes – Scorpius entrou na brincadeira, passando a mão por cima de nossos ombros e nos guiando até os jardins.

E eu sorri, porque pensei que podia brincar só mais um pouco embaixo daqueles braços calorosos enquanto o sol do verão parecia iluminar nossos sorrisos.

* * *

NÃO ME MATEM! * se esconde* eu sei que o cap demorou, mas em compensaçao ele foi bem maior que todos os outros, alem de ter a novidade de ser narrado pelo ponto de vista do Scorpius em algumas ceninhas.

eu gosto desse cap, tem um pouco de td, incluindo uma chaminha de romance, rsrs

ah e já sabem ne?

**R E W I E W**

eu juro que seus dedinhos nao vao cair**  
**


	6. Hein?

Ele queria poder rir, mas sabia que se o fizesse estragaria tudo.

Gina Weasley estava se esforçando, realmente se esforçando.

Recostado no sofá da Toca Albus olhou sua mãe, tentando a todo custo agradá-lo, ele sabia que o que estava acontecendo era serio, mas ele nunca pensou que seu desabafo tão histérico e grifinorio nas férias anteriores poderia fazer sua mãe refletir sobre o modo como vinha o tratando. E ele adora ainda mais maltratá-la, brincar com ela, tentar fazer de seus esforços inúteis, ele sabia que era errado, que ela era sua mãe, mas também era errado o modo como ela o tinha tratado todos aqueles anos, ele precisava fazê-la sofrer um pouquinho, ele era um sonserino, e do tipo vingativo.

- Waffles com cauda de chocolate, seu preferido – Ela disse sorrindo, pousando o cheiroso prato a sua frente, uma resposta acida como 'sim, quando eu tinha seis anos' surgiu na ponta da sua língua, mas ele refreou o impulso e apenas sorriu agradavelmente, sua mãe merecia uma pequena pausa.

- As cartas de Hogwarts estão demorando não é? – Hugo perguntou, ansioso.

- Não se preocupe priminho, elas não devem demorar muito mais! – Seu irmão respondeu carinhosamente e Albus enfiou uma grande quantidade de comida na boca pra evitar que mordesse seus lábios em frustração*.

- Aposto que Rose vai arrasar! – seu tio disse orgulhosamente, outra imensa porção foi posta pra dentro, dessa vez pra evitar um comentário acido, sabia que sua prima tinha puxado a inteligência da mãe, mas era preguiçosa como Ron, ele realmente achava que os resultados da prima seriam bons, mas não conforme as expectativas da família.

Como que para tentar sanar suas dúvidas as corujas da escola entraram pelas janelas, descarregando suas cargas pela mesa do café, espalhando ovos e miolos de pão para todos os lados.

E Albus mais uma vez quebrou seu próprio lema e abriu a carta na frente da família, mas a ansiedade pra saber suas notas era demais pra ser contida. Durante os primeiros minutos a família se envolveu consigo mesmo e Albus sorriu aliviado, ao perceber que ainda não era tão importante pra ser rapidamente envolvido, assim poderia curtir seus resultados um pouco mais.

- Três O's? – ouviu a voz de tio Ron perguntar, orgulhosa – essa é minha garota! – Albus sorriu, enquanto levantava da mesa discretamente, sabendo que, por melhor que tenha sido o resultado, Rose poderia ter conseguido muito mais que isso, mas mesmo muito inteligente Rose era preguiçosa como o pai. Já estava quase na porta da cozinha quando ouviu uma voz desdenhosa:

- Hey Albus! – era seu irmão – quantos Ótimos_** você **_tirou?

- Bom James, pra começar eu posso dizer que fui melhor que você – ah, Albus nunca fugia de uma boa briga, não quando sabia que ia ganhar – já que eu, diferente de você, realmente consegui todos os N.O.M's – isso por si só já pareceu ter sigo um grande choque para sua família, mas Albus, como um bom sonserino sempre deixava sua grande cartada para o final – e a respeito dos ótimos – uma pausa proposital, apenas pra deixar que o sorriso vitorioso enfeitasse o rosto bonito do irmão – eu consegui cinco deles James, DCAT, Feitiços, Transfiguração, Herbologia e Poções – e ali estava, exatamente o que ele queria ver – quantos você conseguiu mesmo? Ah sim, um só, desculpe, eu não queria lhe relembrar tão doloroso acontecimento.

James estremeceu quando após tanto sarcasmo viu, no rosto de Al, o sorriso que ele só destinava aos grifinorios mais intolerantes.

- Parece que no final a casa verde desbancou todos vocês não é?

Ele estava preparando pra subir pro quarto quando a lareira piscou e uma cabeça apareceu, acompanhado do seus familiares Albus foi verificar quem poderia ser, surpreendendo-se ao encontrar o rosto de seu melhor amigo.

- Scorpius? Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

- Albus, eu sei toda sua vida – o sorriso presunçoso iluminou sua face antes que o loiro continuasse – na verdade o único motivo de te chamar é porque eu não poderia esperar uma coruja. Cara, quantos Ótimos você conseguiu? – Albus conteve o impulso de tornar seus olhos em branco com a presunção de Scorpius.

- Cinco.

- Eu sempre soube que nos éramos dez!

- Você também?

- Claro que sim, somos os melhores alunos da Sonserina lembra?

Gina estava surpresa, sabia que seu filho era estudioso e quieto, mas nunca tinha imaginado que ele poderia ser um dos melhores alunos da sua casa, e vendo seu filho e sua incrível interação com o garoto Malfoy ela fez algo que nunca antes tinha imaginado fazer.

- Al, porque você não chama seu amiguinho pra vir passar alguns dias aqui?

A única reação do garoto foi fazer algo bastante indigno para a Sonserina: ele arregalou os olhos.

* * *

Isso era incrível, extraordinário, impressionante.

Scorpius estava mesmo ali, na Mansão Potter, arrumando suas coisas na cama extra que tinha sido colocado no quarto do Albus.

- É impressão minha ou eles colocaram a cama aqui pra me privar de ter um quarto em particular? – Scorpius perguntou, assim que pareceu achar as coisas organizadas o suficiente.

- Sabe Corps, eles ainda não gostam de você! – Al falou, sentando-se ao lado do amigo na cama, que sorriu.

- Planejam fazer uma avaliação não é? – ele perguntou ainda sorrindo, como se a idéia o divertisse – se certificar que o sonserino malvado é bom o suficiente pra o menino deles!

- Fala como se fossemos namorados!

- E somos! – Albus arregalou os olhos de novo ao ouvir isso, puff, isso estava ficando comum, mas então Scorpius riu – na cabeça de muitas garotas do colégio nós temos um caso e você sabe disso.

- Elas são loucas! – Albus disse se levantando – vamos!

Scorpius foi, mas o sorriso já não brincava mais em seus lábios.

- Então você tirou cinco Ótimos! – Rony começou o interrogatório.

- Sim, DCAT, feitiços, transfiguração, Herbologia e Runas – ele respondeu educadamente, antes de sorrir pro amigo e continuar – Albus sempre foi melhor que eu em Poções e eu errei uma questão sobre o forno microondas em Estudo dos Trouxas então o meu esperado sete O's não veio!

Albus precisou conter o riso ao ver a cara boba da família, que não sabiam se ficavam mais chocados pela esperança de sete ótimos, Albus ser melhor em poções ou se era por um Malfoy estudar sobre os trouxas.

Não importa realmente porque ao olhar para Scorpius percebeu que o amigo tinha feito de propósito, era isso ou estava entendendo o risinho satisfeito de outra maneira.

- Estudo dos trouxas? – Hermione finalmente perguntou.

- Ah sim, bom, é super interessante como eles sobrevivem sem magia, eu confesso que não gostei muito sobre o forno elétrico, mas adorei Shakespeare e o futebol.

- Ah mãe, o que temos pro almoço? – Albus perguntou antes que Scorpius falasse alguma bobagem, como seu choque sobre as camisinhas.

- Sua vó fez torta de carne!

- É requintado o suficiente pra você Malfoy? – Ronald perguntou sarcástico e Albus percebeu como a máscara de Scorpius tremeu suavemente apenas para voltar ao sorriso

* * *

- Seu tio é um babaca – Scorpius comentou depois do almoço, quando eles estavam seguros na varanda do quarto de Albus.

- Conte algo que eu não sei! Mas pense pelo lado positivo, você ganhou um ponto com minha avó quando elogiou a comida dela.

- Eu tinha fazer algo para passar na avaliação.

- Continua falando nisso, eu acho que temos outro babaca aqui! – Albus gozou, embora seu rosto conservasse uma adorável tonalidade rosa.

- Bem, pense pelo lado positivo, eu ao menos sou um babaca sonserino!

Albus riu com a completa falta de sentido da lógica de Scorpius e o amigo riu com ele, aquelas seriam as melhores férias de todas!

* * *

OK! eu demorei pra caramba e ainda dou um cap pequinininho assim, mas eu prometo que o prox. vem mais rapido, minhas ferias tao chegando entao td fica mais facil!

eu sei que nao mereço mas...

comentem?


	7. Férias!

**Harry Potter e Cia não me pertence...bla, bla, bla...**

**Gente,toh sem beta, entao desculpem os possiveis e provaveis erros, quem quiser se candidatar, a vaga tá aberta!**

- Seu irmão está esquisito para caramba! – Scorpius comentou quando os dois estavam sentados na varanda da mansão Potter, enquanto comiam seus lanches – quero dizer, começou ano passado, ele simplesmente não...

- Nos enche mais o saco?

- Exato! – Scorpius concordou, incrédulo – quer dizer, ele ainda enche, obvio, mas não com a mesma intensidade.

- É, eu também percebi, o fato é: eu não me incomodo, na verdade isso é realmente ótimo, quero dizer, visto que os insultos pararam eu não preciso mais insultar também, mesmo que fosse divertido.

- Já é bastante cansativo ser monitor da sonserina sendo um Potter não é?

- Ou o príncipe dela!

- Meu Deus, o que eu fiz! Criei um monstro! – Scorpius disse, escandalizado, e juntos caíram na risada.

* * *

- Albus, papai esta chamando para jogar quadribol – Lilian avisou logo após entrar no quarto do irmão sem bater e ter interrompido os garotos que terminavam os deveres de verão.

- Quadribol? – ele perguntou enquanto pousava a pena

- Aham, é melhor se apressarem, os times já estão sendo formados!

Ela disse antes de partir e o garoto percebeu que ela segurava a própria vassoura.

- Então, trouxe a vassoura? – ele perguntou quase inocentemente para Scorpius.

- Como se eu andasse sem ela!

O loiro praticamente pulou da cadeira e seguiu até seu malão, puxando sua Firebolt Storm do mesmo.

Albus apenas sorriu e foi pegar sua própria Storm, apenas para que em alguns segundos os dois se encontrasse no campo semi oficial de quadribol existente atrás da mansão Potter.(1)

- Que bom que chegaram meninos, estávamos prestes a separar os times – Harry falou e apenas ai Scorpius percebeu que tinha uma legião de ruivos com vassouras nas mãos.

Depois de uma serie de discussões e a necessidade de Harry lançar faíscas vermelhas para que a ordem fosse finalmente reposta o grupo ficou dividido em dois times:

O time sem camisa, dos quais fazia parte Hugo, de goleiro, Carlinhos, que após dar de seu posto como apanhador para James, tinha ficado como artilheiro, assim como Albus e Scorpius e seus filhos gêmeos, Carl e Tom como batedores.

O time com camisa que possuía Gina, Rose e Lilian como artilheiras, Jorge e seu filho, Fred como batedores, Harry de apanhador e Ronald como goleiro.

- É impressão minha ou seu tio quis ficar no outro time apenas para se opor a nós? – Scorpius perguntou enquanto tirava a camisa,

Albus demorou alguns segundos para responder, já que tinha se distraído ao encarar o peitoral branco de seu melhor amigo.

- N-não é impressão – ele gaguejou quando finalmente se viu em condições de responder alguma coisa.

- Então temos que mostrar a ele o motivo de termos um apelido carinhoso em Hogwarts – Scorpius sorriu, sem saber ao certo se era devido a brincadeira feita ou pelo fato de ter percebido que seu amigo tinha encarado por tempo demais ele sem camisa.

- É, temos sim!

- Vamos acabar com eles! – James gritou quando eles já se encontravam no ar.

- É melhor você pegar o pomo logo Jay, porque se depender de mim vocês nunca vão ganhar – Ronald gritou de volta.

- Pare de falar e comece a jogar maninho – Carlinhos respondeu tão entusiasticamente quanto.

- Estou apenas dizendo, vale lembrar que eu era chamado de rei no meu tempo de estudante.

- Nós também temos um apelido "titio"...(2)

- Mas acho melhor falarmos depois que o jogo acabar – Scorpius completou quase inconscientemente.

Mas logo a conversa foi interrompida quando Hermione soltou as bolas.

Dez minutos depois e o time sem camisa já estava dando de sessenta a dez

Carlinhos sem duvida não era um artilheiro ruim, e fazia bons toques, mas toda a ação estava sendo efetuada pela dupla sonserina, Albus e Scorpius eram imparaveis e mesmo Gina, jogadora profissional durante anos estava tendo dificuldade em acompanhar o ritmo deles.

Alguns minutos mais tarde Gina conseguiu fazer outro gol, reduzindo o placar, mas a dupla logo marcou mais dois.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, quando o placar já estava 170 a 120 para o time sem camisa que Scorpius começou a ficar impaciente.

- Precisamos aumentar a diferença Albus! – ele gritou quando viu sua goles ser roubada.

- Então temos que parar de pegar leve!

- E ainda dizem que 'por favor' são as palavras mágicas? – o loirinho sacaneou antes de disparar a toda velocidade.

Albus sorriu, e seu irmão que passava por perto, estremeceu, ao reconhecer o famoso sorriso sonserino do mais novo.

Se dirigiu rápido em direção aos aros onde seu tio o encarava em desafio e lhe sorriu cínico, antes de virar a vassoura e aparentemente seguir em direção oposta, nem precisou ver para saber que Ronald o olhava em confusão, mas ele não se importou e sorriu quando viu seu amigo vindo em sua direção com a goles nas mãos.

Ele simplesmente ignorou o grito da mão quando pulou da vassoura, pegou a goles lançada e deu um mortal, lançando a goles ao gol no momento exato em que ficava de cabeça pra baixo.

Ele sabia que não tinha jeito de agarrar sua vassoura de novo e que seu único destino era o chão, fechou os olhos e sorriu, sabendo que diferente do que todos pensavam, e ate mesmo do que seu corpo dizia, ele não ai se estabocar, e ele sorriu ainda mais quando viu, logo embaixo dele o repentino aparecimento de uma cabeça loira lhe sorrindo confiante.

O que lhe deu forças para finalizar o mortal e cair atras de Scorpius, agarrado sua cintura enquanto lutava para se equilibrar.

- Por um momento eu tinha esquecido que você ia me pegar! – ele disse, ofegante.

- Eu nunca vou deixar você cair Sev, nunca! – Scorpius disse olhando fundo dos seus olhos e Albus estremeceu, sem saber ao certo se pelo olhar intenso ou pelo uso de seu apelido do meio – agora pula pra sua vassoura, que temos um jogo a ganhar.

No final, infelizmente isso não aconteceu, depois de uma quase colisão com o chão foi Harry a pegar o pomo de ouro, o que levou seu time a vitória por apenas 10 pontos a mais.

- Parece que ganhamos afinal – rio Ronald falou depois de descer da vassoura como se a vitoria fosse algo obvio.

- É claro que venceram, meu pai é o apanhador mais novo do século. – presunção e descaso estava quase estampado na voz de Albus.

- Ora seu moleque... – os dentes cerrados e o olhar ameaçador quase fizeram parecer que ele ia avançar no goleiro.

- Mas você foi mesmo incrível sobrinho! – Jorge quase gritou, abraçando Albus com um braço e para a surpresa do loiro, Scorpius com o outro – vocês dois foram.

- Obrigado Sr. Weasley

- Jorge, me chame de Jorge.

- Nada como acabar com Ronald no quadribol para fazer você cooperar não é maninho? – Carlinhos perguntou, sarcástico.

- Qualquer um que humilhe Roniquinho merece meu respeito! – Jorge concordou, sem nenhuma vergonha na cara.

- Estranho, sendo eu um membro da família eu pensei que o respeito de vocês devia vim por espontaneidade – Albus falou, rancoroso – vamos Corps.

O loirinho fez uma careta antes de seguir o amigo.

- Espera Al, você ainda não nos disse qual o apelido de vocês! – Gina gritou, meio frustada.

- Goleiro's Crash – Harry disse quase num sussurro.

- O que?

- Goleiro's Crash, esse é o apelido deles – ele disse, dessa vez mais alto – vocês saberiam disso se já tivessem ido para algum jogo, afinal, mesmo que não lembrem, ele é da família.

As pessoas estavam certas quando diziam que Albus era parecido com o pai, porque assim como Albus, Harry também sabia machucar.

* * *

Scorpius estava inquieto, dava pra notar de longe, ele olhava para os lados constantemente e hora ou outra estalava os dedos, mania que ele havia adquirido no final do ano anterior que sempre mostrava quão inquieto ele estava.

Mas um sorriso logo iluminou a face de Scorpius e Albus também sorriu quase viu que o Sr. Malfoy finalmente tinha chegado.

- Pai! – Scorpius cumprimentou e os Weasleys viraram-se para ver o recém chegado.

Draco andava por entre a multidão de gente no Beco Diagonal com força e elegância apenas pertencentes a família Malfoy, o nariz empinado e o porte real fazendo-o parecer o dono do lugar. Mas foi o sorriso luminoso que chamou a atenção.

- Vocês não se importariam se eu roubasse meu filho por alguns minutos antes de iniciarmos as compras não é? – ele perguntou, com a voz arrastada, tão parecida com a de seu filho.

- Pai, cadê a mamãe? – Scorpius perguntou, assim que receberam a "autorização"

- Vamos nos encontrar com ela, na Floreios e Borrões, temos ótimas noticias pra lhe dar.

Agora, tem uma pequena coisa que todos devem saber sobre os Weasleys,eles são curiosos, meu pai é ainda mais, então o que aconteceu a seguir foi obvio: nós os seguimos.

Nos mantivemos a uma distancia segura, que infelizmente nos impedia de ouvir o que a Sra. Malfoy dizia tão felizmente, mas vimos com muita clareza quando Scorpius abraçou a mãe com força, sorrindo como se o natal tivesse chegado mais cedo.

- Quanta felicidade, preciso me preocupar quanto a uma possível volta de Voldemort? – tio Ron perguntou acido.

- Ronald! – Hermione repreendeu.

- As vezes eu acho que você deveria ter ido para a Sonserina tio Ron, tem mais veneno que muitas cobras! – e dito isso eu entrei na floreios, meu pai já tinha me dado dinheiro e eu não precisava dos outros para comprar meus matérias.

Quando me viu Scorpius me abraçou, sorrindo como um idiota.

- Mamãe esta grávida, vou ter um irmãozinho!

* * *

Minha parte favorita da mansão Potter? A piscina aquecida! Foi lá que eu estava quando Albus me encontrou naquela noite, a ultima que eu passaria na Mansão Potter antes de eu voltar para a minha própria mansão amanhã; mamãe estava grávida, quase três meses e eu queria passar o resto de minhas férias com ela, acompanhar sua gravidez de perto, já que não poderia fazer isso quando voltasse para Hogwarts. Quem sabe eu até mesmo conseguisse ver o primeiro rastro da futura barriguinha?

- Pensando na família Corps? – Albus me perguntou enquanto sentada na beira da piscina, os pés descalços indo e vindo na água morna, eu sorri para ele e nadei em sua direção.

- Eu mal posso acreditar que mamãe esta grávida sabe? – eu confessei – ainda serei o herdeiro Malfoy, aquele destinado a controlar os negócios da família e aumentar nossa família de maneira honesta, mostrar para o mundo que os Malfoy não precisam ser corruptos, mas agora eu me sinto estranhamente leve, livre, com um irmão ou irmã as responsabilidades de repente diminuem, eu ainda precisarei ser o Malfoy perfeito, mas sei que terei alguém para me ajudar a lembrar como ser um.

E foi só quando eu vi o sorriso de Albus vacilar durante alguns segundos que eu percebi a grande burrada que eu falei, a relação de Albus coma família estava melhorando, mas ainda era um disco arranhado, nunca sabíamos quando aquele refrão realmente ruim poderia se repetir, e se repetir, e se repetir...

- Sev, desculpe, eu não...

- Está tudo bem Scorpius – ele sorriu e eu percebi mais uma vez como meu amigo era forte, mesmo machucado, os olhos verdes continuavam obstinados e a face indiferente – eu não me importo, na verdade é bastante bom ouvir esse tipo de coisa, me prova que o amor fraternal não depende dos Weasley para existir.

- Albus, eu...

- Você será um irmão maravilhoso Corps!

Mas quando ele fez menção de se levantar, eu o puxei de volta por uma mão e usando a outra para erguer meu corpo da piscina uni nossos lábios.

Eu senti como ele surpreendeu quando todo seu corpo ficou rijo, mas logo ele relaxou e apertou seus lábios contra os meus, enquanto sua mão livre afagava os meus cabelos molhados.

Não houve fogo, ânsia por mais ou mãos desesperadas, tudo não passou de um contato entre lábios, um selinho, onde naquele momento, enquanto minha mão ainda segurava a sua e a dele repousava em minha nuca, tudo que sentimos, que queríamos sentir era o calor da proximidade dos corpos, o subir e descer suave de nossos tórax, e o carinho, principalmente o carinho que emanava por cada um de nossos poros, como uma descarga elétrica, onde cada choque transmitia apenas uma e gostosa verdade:

"_Eu me importo com você"_

KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA! tah ai, o primeiro beijo deles! de presente de natal para vocês! gostaram? nao? foi assim que imaginaram? nao? hein? hein? hein? entao já sabem né?

R E V I E W

_**(1) Agora, isso sim que é viver com luxo!**_

_**(2) foi soh eu que imaginei o apelido sendo "Casal Vinte'?  
**_


	8. Teddy Bear

**Desclaime: **Harry Potter e cia nao me pertencem, ou a Liane que aparece no livro seis teria ficado o Ron e o HArry dado uns pega na Mione na barraca antes de pedi-la em namoro, eh isso ai!

**Shipp:** Albus/ Scorpius

**Beta: **A PROCURA

Precisava dizer que eu estava super nervoso quando eu e o resto da família entramos não Estação 9¹/4?

Eu não via Scorpius desde aquele fatídico dia em que ele tinha me beijado. É claro que quando ele perdeu o equilíbrio e submergiu na água eu com toda minha coragem 'grifinória' sai correndo – é, o chapéu seletor nunca erra.

Quando ele chegou no quarto já de banho tomado eu apenas virei de lado e finge que dormia, coisa que não tinha conseguido fazer por toda a noite. No dia seguinte eu fingi que estava doente para não me levantar e me despedir dele, e Scorpius fingiu que acreditou.

Mas agora eu sabia que não mais correr dele, ou melhor dizendo, correr de mim mesmo e os sentimentos confusos que me tomavam cada vez que eu pensava nele.

Para piorar Astoria me encurralou no canto e me perguntou o que estava acontecendo com Scorpius, que ele estava agindo estranho desde que voltara da minha casa. Isso era muito simples para falar a verdade: _Nada Astoria, é que nos meio que nos pegamos antes dele voltar sabe? _OBVIO QUE EU NÃO PODIA DIZER UMA COISA DESSAS A ELA! Algumas vezes eu acho que o mundo conspira contra mim!

Claro que depois que eu consegui enrolar ela com alguma historia eu meio que fugi para dentro do trem e o universo mais uma vez provou que me odeia:

- Você fica mais gostoso cada vez que eu te vejo sabia? – uma voz mansa e sussurrante que me fez ter arrepios disse no meio ouvido antes de mordiscá-lo carinhosamente. Gwen! Eu tinha me esquecido completamente dela!

- E eu meu ego fica cada vez maior cada vez que _eu _te vejo! – eu disse me virando para ela, com meu habitual sorriso de canto de boca.

Gwen estava linda, sua pele escura parecia brilhar e os traços poucos comuns eram bonitos demais o que os tornava impossível de desviar o olhar, a boca carnuda parecia um imã que tentava atrair os seus e os olhos negros e brincalhões um refresco para a alma, os cabelos tinham crescido absurdamente nas férias e alcançavam seus quadris caindo numa cascata tentadora de cachos perfeitos. E mesmo assim eu não consegui beija-lá, desviando o rosto quando ela tentou.

Ela era minha namorada, minha melhor amiga e eu a amava demais, e exatamente por isso que eu me sentia culpado ao encará-la, eu tinha beijado Scorpius e gostado disso, como podia encarar aquela que tinha sido minha companheira por dois anos?

- Al, esta tudo bem? – ela me perguntou parecendo preocupada.

- Está, você está linda!

- Claro que estou, e juntos somos o casal mais bonito de Hogwarts! – e sorrindo ela entrelaçou nossas mãos – agora vamos, Scorpius esta esperando por nós.

Se ela percebeu que todo o meu corpo ficou tenso ao ouvir esse nome ela disfarçou muito bem.

Eu estava praticamente chorando quando entrei na cabine, o que significa que meu rosto estava devidamente preso numa mascara de indiferente, que vacilou por detestáveis segundos quando vi o sorriso de Scorpius.

O sorriso e todo o resto! Scorpius estava deslumbrante, o cabelos platinado tinha crescido e caia em ondas ate seu ombro, os olhos cinzentos tão intensos quando uma tempestade pareciam brilhar e sorriso de boas vindas era mais bonito que a própria Hogwarts. Merda! Eu to pirando!

- Oi Al! – ele sorriu, e estranhamente não tinha nada de maldoso naquele sorriso, como sei lá _"eu beijei você e você sabe disso, muahaha há" _ - cara, você viu a mamãe certo, eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar como ela tá grande, mas parece que vai ter gêmeos!

Yeah, isso mesmo, nenhum sorrisinho maldoso, nenhum olhar cheio de mensagens subliminares, apenas conversas casuais, POR TODA A VIAGEM!

Ele estava apenas me ignorando!

* * *

Ok, eu estava ignorando Albus! Bem, não exatamente ignorando o Albus, apenas ignorando a situação ocorrida entre nós a pouco menos de um mês.

Eu o tinha beijado, e foi maravilhoso!

Mas eu estava confuso, sonserinos ficam confusos ok? Nos apenas não demonstramos, mas voltando...

Eu tinha percebido há meses que a maneira com que eu pensava no Albus tinha mudado, e relacionar essa mudança a uma forte atração física foi bastante fácil, aceitá-la nem tanto. Entretanto atração física era diferente de amor certo?

E embora eu soubesse que nossa amizade não seria prejudicada mesmo se nos déssemos uns amassos eu não queria correr o risco!

Então eu simplesmente falava sobre assuntos banais sem realmente olhar para ele por mais que 60 segundos.

E eu não posso simplesmente dizer que ele não estava me ajudando, quero dizer, ele sem duvidas me olhava por mais que 60 segundos, mas era como se não se importasse. Como se aquele beijo não fosse muito mais que um 'boa noite', e bom, até os boas noites de um Malfoy são superiores, como ele ousava fingir que nada tinha acontecido? Só eu podia fazer isso!

Ok, cale-se Scorpius, você não esta fazendo sentido!

Mas ele estava ajudando, andando com a faceta de Sonserino pelo trem, como se fosse seu dono, entrando, participando e saindo da reunião de monitores como se ele fosse o monitor chefe.

Albus era como um metamorfo, um bicho papão, que se transformava conforme seu maior medo ou seu maior desejo, um quadro que mudava a cada novo olhar. Um que fascinava e amedrontava ao mesmo tempo, um quadro que você precisava ter para si, porque sabia que não conseguiria parar de olhá-lo.

Por onde ele passava os olhares se concentravam apenas nele, olhares invejosos, rancorosos, admirados, querendo ser ou estar com ele, não importava, Albus sempre seria o objetivo final, sendo o sonserino malvado, o namorado perfeito, o monitor intimidador ou o sorriso tranqüilizador, não importava quais das facetas ele era no momento, que mascara ele estava usando, sempre seria interpretada com perfeição, porque Albus era perfeito, em todos os seus defeitos e qualidades ele era perfeito.

* * *

Eu estranhei quando vi uma coruja batendo na janela do trem, tentando acompanhar a velocidade da locomotiva.

Gwen, que até então estava confortavelmente encostada em mim e quase cochilando abriu a janela, deixando a coruja entrar e foi só ai que eu percebi que a conhecia!

- Aesir?

A estranha criaturinha virou-se para mim e me estendeu a pata e com as mãos tremendo eu peguei a carta de Teddy.

Teddy não lhe enviava uma carta desde que ele entrara para Hogwarts e o mais velho saiu numa viajem pelo mundo aprimorando seus conhecimentos em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. O afilhado de seu pai desde então não tinha ido a nenhuma reunião familiar, e ele tremia ao imaginar o sermão que deveria estar tomando por ser da sonserina.

Não saberia se agüentaria mais isso, Teddy sempre tinha sido seu primo favorito, e seu melhor amigo antes de Scorpius, com seus cabelos em constante mudança, seus olhos prateados e seu sorriso genuíno ele sempre lhe animava quando James começava a zoar dele.

Por isso quando abriu a carta estava quase morrendo de ansiedade e com medo passou a lê-la em voz alta para que seus amigos pudessem ouvir.

_Albus cobrinha venenosa Potter._

_Cara, quando cheguei hoje pela manhã na Inglaterra (ah, como é bom estar em casa) eu quase não acreditei quando o padrinho contou as novas (somente depois de um merecido, segundo ele, tapa na cabeça pelos anos sem contato)._

_Um sonserino hein? Ah, como eu estou orgulhoso!_

Albus arregalou os olhos diante de tal frase.

_Nós sempre fomos os mais diferentes Potter de todos (cala a boca pivete, eu sou um Potter de alma), eu por motivos óbvios e você pela sua incrível personalidade, continue essa sua batalha Albus, porque sei que vai vencê-la (com a ajudinha do metamorfomago aqui que nesse momento esta indo bater um papo com uns Weasley preconceituosos – e que minha velocidade lupina me ajude a fugir quando os feitiços começarem)_

_Seu amigo mais gato dos cabelos turquesas._

_Teddy Lupin._

_P.S: eu ia fazer surpresa, mas adivinha quem será seu novo professor de Defesa?_

Gwen me abraçou quando eu finalizei a carta, com lágrimas caindo livremente

- Ele é ótimo!

- O melhor primo de todos – Albus concordou.

- Cara, eu vou adorar ver esses tais cabelos! – Scorpius brincou, sorrindo e eu lhe sorri de volta, sem me importar se a minutos atrás havia uma estranha tensão entre nós.

E quando Gwen me puxou para um beijo carinhoso eu soube que não poderia estar mais ansioso para chegar em Hogwarts onde poderia curtir meus dois melhores amigos e Teddy, ou melhor dizendo, Prof. Lupin.

* * *

N/A: quem alem de mim ficou com vontade de apertar o Teddy Bear?

e quem alem de mim teve um momento de nostalgia quando o Al pensou no tedd como prof. lupin? (quase resucitei Remus agora[ J.K LOIRA DO MAL MALUCA PSICOTICA!])

R E V I E W? mereço?


	9. 1 semana

Albus respirou fundo, molhando pela o rosto pela ultima vez antes de tomar coragem de se olhar pelo espelho, mas o que viu apenas o fez ferver de orgulho.

Ali, o encarando de volta não estava o menino medroso que ele se sentia quando em constante presença com a família, mas o sonserino malvado que tinha imposto aos outros o respeito por ele. Sorriu e o sorriso que viu no espelho era tão sarcástico que poderia se comparar ao próprio Salazar, ah como era bom estar de volta.

Saiu do quarto e a visão que lhe esperava quase o fez perder o fôlego.

Scorpius estava perfeito, o cabelo que agora já batia nos ombros estava parcialmente preso por um presilha de diamantes no topo da cabeça, o uniforme corretamente vestido por exceção da capa, que jazia largada em um dos ombros, ele sorriu pra mim e eu soube que ele estava pronto pra mostrar a escola que nos ainda éramos seus príncipes.

Saíram do quarto juntos e juntos encontramos a já preparada comitiva sonserina os esperando, por algum motivo, desde que entraram no colégio criara-se o habito de que os mais novos nunca chegavam no grande salão sem um dos mais velhos para guiá-los. Sorrindo, enlaçou Gwen pela cintura e após dar lhe um beijo de bom dia marchou para o desjejum.

Esse ano com certeza ia ser interessante.

* * *

Quando Teddy tinha chegado na Mansão Potter aquela manha e descoberto que Albus era um Sonserino e as repercussões que isso tinha gerado ele ficara chocado, sabia que Albus era diferente, e imaginava ele indo para uma casa diferente, Corvinal talvez, mas depois tinha percebido que a Sonserina realmente era a melhor casa para Albus.

Mas nem mesmo isso o preparou para ver o garoto entrar lado a lado no salão principal com o filho de Draco Malfoy, o nariz empinado, olhando por cima, como se todos os outros fossem inferior a ele, o braço enlaçando possessivamente uma das mais belas alunas de Hogwarts, enquanto o resto da Sonserina entrava logo atrás deles, como numa comitiva real.

Aquele sem duvida não era o garotinho quieto com quem ele costumava brincar.

Não era o pequeno irmão de seu melhor amigo, com quem sempre fugia para brincar quando queria um pouco de tranqüilidade ou quando James tornava-se um pouquinho mais chato com o pequeno Al.

Mas aquele não era o pequeno Al, aquele ali era Albus, um sonserino arrogante, irônico e orgulhoso, um príncipe entre eles.

Mas quando o olhar verde do garoto subiu em sua direção ele viu que o garoto não tinha mudado tanto assim, porque mesmo que seu rosto não tivesse mudado de expressão seus olhos brilharam quando lhe viram e como num reflexo Teddy sentiu seus cabelos crescerem e ficarem verdes escuros.

Eu ouvi as exclamações surpresas com isso, metamorfomagos eram realmente raros, mas ignorou, pegando uma ponta dos seus cabelos e brincando com eles enquanto ria para Albus.

E o menino riu de volta, antes de retomar a mascara em branco, sentando no centro da mesa da sonserina, e foi só ai que caiu a ficha.

O inocente Albus era um sonserino.

* * *

- Vai me contar o que esta acontecendo agora James?

James suspirou, sabia que isso ia acontecer no momento em que viu Teddy sentado na mesa dos professores.

O menino de cabelos inconstantes era seu melhor amigo, embora soubesse que Albus costumava pensar a mesma coisa há alguns anos, e conseguia entender ele com apenas um olhar, quando James entrou para o segundo ano e Albus ingressou em Hogwarts Teddy tinha viajado e James se viu sem a presença de seu melhor amigo, precisando lidar com o fato de que seu irmão era um sonserino.

E agora Teddy voltava e ele sabia que seria questionado sobre suas atitudes.

- Não temos nada a falar professor Lupin.

- Isso não combina nem um pouco com você Jay, agora vai me falar qual é a da sua atitude imbecil com o Albus?

- Não, não você também Teddy, porque todo mundo o defende?

- Todo mundo? Se toca James, toda a família estava contra ele até as férias, e a maioria ainda está, ninguém o defende, porque todos estão no lado oposto ao de seu irmão, até você!

- E para que ele precisa de mim? Ele tem o amiguinho loiro dele não tem? E o papai! – o ruivo disse, virando o rosto, incapaz de olhar para o professor.

- Por favor, não me diga que isso é ciúmes do padrinho!

- Claro que não é! – e embora sua voz fosse firme, ele não pode evitar corar.

- Oh meu Deus James, isso é ridículo!

- Não, não é! Porque ele não pode me olhar como olha para o Albus? Sempre, sempre assim! Ele achava que eu não percebia? Albus sempre foi seu filho favorito e eu pensei que isso ia mudar quando eu entrei em Hogwarts e fui para a Grifinoria, mas não mudou não é, porque enquanto eu estava aqui, ele estava lá, e quando no segundo ano eu consegui o cargo de apanhador da grifinoria ele estava preocupado demais sobre a situação nova de Albus! Albus joga melhor que eu, tira notas mais altas e é monitor! Eu não sou nada além do filho mais velho!

- James, o padrinho ama você do mesmo jeito que ama o Al!

- Claro Teddy, conta isso para outro.

E Teddy suspirou quando o ruivo saiu tempestuosamente da sua sala, as coisas com certeza não estavam melhorando.

* * *

Albus sabia que não conseguiria estudar quando leu, pela sexta vez consecutiva, o mesmo parágrafo do livro de feitiços, não importava quantos livros ele começava a ler ou quantos outros mais já tinha descartado, as imagens em sua mente continuavam voltando, como se gravados a ferro em sua retina.

Primeiro o beijo com Scorpius na piscina de sua casa e depois o beijo a pouca horas presenciado de Scorpius com a detestável Nott. Vê-los ali, se agarrando em um dos corredores desertos da escola tinha sido uma bizarra repetição da semelhante cena presenciada quando estavam no quarto ano, só que dessa vez ele não tinha saído correndo para os braços de Gwen, ah não, dessa vez ele tinha passado direito por eles, no seu maior e melhor estilo sonserino, cutucado o ombro do amigo e falado da forma mais fria que conseguiu:

- Arranjem um quarto

- Albus! – o fato do loiro não parecer nem mesmo envergonhado de ter sido pego em flagrantes só serviu para o irritar ainda mais.

- Fomos escolhidos para portar esses distintivos por alguma razão, somos monitores _Malfoy_, comporte-se como tal.

- Vai dizer que nunca se agarrou desse jeito com a Zabini, Potter? – o som da voz daquela piranha quase o fez perder o controle.

- Apenas no conforto de um quarto Nott, porque minha namorada, diferente de você, se dá ao respeito.

E então ele tinha saído, carregando consigo o sabor amargo da vitoria perante o olhar exasperado daquela vadia.

- Albus

A voz hesitante de Scorpius o trouxe de volta ao presente, apenas para encarar o loirinho parado em frente à porta, como se estivesse com medo de se aproximar mais.

- Agora não, Malfoy, estou tentando estudar – não era mentira, ele realmente estava _tentando._

- Sobre hoje mais cedo.

- Não há necessidade de explicação Malfoy – o modo com o outro parecia se encolher a cada vez que pronunciava seu sobrenome quase o fez sorrir – pouco me interessa quais são as pernas em que você anda se enfiando, só não o faço pelos corredores, da próxima vez serei forçado a lhe punir.

- Não fale assim da minha namorada Potter!

O barulho oco que o livro fez quando foi fechado bruscamente parecia ter sido produzido pelo seu próprio coração acelerado?

Namorada?

- O que?

- Eu e a Alicia estamos namorando faz quase uma semana agora.

- E quando você pretendia me contar?

- Eu não sei, eu não tive tempo.

- Tempo? Tempo? – o fato de ele estar elevando a voz parecia insignificante para Albus agora – por Deus, eu durmo na cama ao lado, não ia durar mais do que cinco minutos você virar pra mim e contar! A questão não é tempo Malfoy, mas sim confiança, algo que você acaba de mostrar não ter por mim.

- Não seja dramático Al!

- Não é drama Scorpius, é a verdade, algo que você deveria ter me dito há sete dias atrás!

E dito isso ele saiu no quarto, pouco se importando se a fechada brusca de porta quebrara ou não o nariz do loiro logo atrás.

* * *

**Eu me dou o direito de ficar calada sobre a obvia demora para postar.**

**o proximo nao demora eu juro, já esta ate pronto, so falta passar pro pc**

**minha irmã disse que o Albus ficou parecido com o Snape nesse capitulo, alguem concorda? e já sabem né?**

R E V I E W


	10. Plano

- Você o ama!

- Hein?

- Scorpius, você o ama! – aquilo o fez suspender o olhar do livro que lia e parar de acariciar os cabelos da namorada que já havia levantado de seu colo.

- É claro que eu o amo Gwen, ele é meu melhor amigo!

- Eu não estou falando _desse _tipo de amor! – ela disse, revirando os olhos como se isso fosse uma afirmação obvia.

- E que outro tipo de amor poderia ser? – ele não sabia exatamente o porque, mas realmente estava com medo da resposta.

- Eu não sei. Talvez do tipo que sinto por você? Amor de amante e não de amigo. – ok, agora ele sabia _exatamente_ o porquê.

- Gwen, isso é ridículo – mais ridículo era ele falando como se tentasse convencer a si próprio e não a negra parada em sua frente.

- Não, não é e você sabe disso.

Sim, ele sabia, porque desde que aquele beijo na piscina tinha acontecido Scorpius parecia ser a única coisa em que ele pensava, nem que fosse por estar tentando fazer exatamente o oposto.

O modo como eles sorriam um para o outro, como pareciam se entender com apenas um olhar, a confiança desmedida que costumavam partilhar, como sempre inventavam desculpas para tocar um no outro, todo e cada mínimo detalhe vivido juntos parecia uma prova árdua do que a namorada tentava falar, mas negação nunca era demais. Entretanto negar alguma coisa frente ao olhar obstinado de Gwen era quase impossível.

- Eu o amo!

Ah, o alivio e a dor que falar aquilo em voz alta traziam ao seu peito!

- Eu o amo, ah meu Salazar, Gwen, sinto muito!

- Está tudo bem Al – o modo como ela acariciou seu rosto parecia tornar as coisas ainda mais difíceis – eu sabia exatamente onde estava me metendo quando aceitei namorar com você. Eu imaginei que podia usar o fato de não ter notado seus próprios sentimentos a meu favor; fazê-lo desistir do Corps antes mesmo de notar que o amava, por alguns momentos até achei que tinha conseguido, mas ai ele aparecia e tornava-se o único que tinha sua atenção – o sorriso triste contrastando com a voz firme o fez querer abraçá-la, mas ele sabia que ela precisava concluir – olha Albus, o que eu quero, o que eu sempre quis foi sua felicidade, não por ser altruísta e idiota, mas porque sou egoísta o suficiente para saber que essa felicidade só foi possível graças a mim, de um jeito ou de outro e bem, no momento essa felicidade tem nome e sobrenome.

- E cabelos platinados!

- E cabelos platinados! – ela concordou, o sorriso em seu rosto finalmente aliviando o aperto em seu peito.

- Mas Scorpius está namorando! – ele cortou o clima, quase como se aquela afirmação resolvesse todos os problemas do mundo.

- E eu aposto qualquer coisa contigo que é apenas para lhe chamar a atenção. Então você pode continuar o ignorando, um método que com certeza funcionará, e fará ele se arrastar até você com a linguinha de fora, mas que no processo fará ambos sofrerem ou você pode fazer o que nos sonserinos fazemos de melhor...

- Ganhar dele no seu próprio jogo!

* * *

Quando James viu quem tinha presa em seus braços, salva de uma queda que o doloroso esbarrão entre eles teria provocado, realmente desejou saltá-la apenas para vê-la se esborrachar dolorosamente no chão. Pena que ele sabia que nunca conseguiria, não quando a face bonita estava contorcida numa careta de dor mal escondida.

- Você está bem?

- Ora, ora, ora, se não é o Potter ruivo! Que estranho, você não deveria ter deixado eu cair e machucar meu lindo traseiro?

Ah como aquela menina o irritava, ainda mais quando falava somente a verdade.

- Não me tente Zabini – ele rosnou soltando-a bruscamente.

- Por que James? Medo de não resistir? – ela perguntou, a voz não passando de um suave sussurro, os lábios carnudos movimentando-se de forma quase obscena e ele odiou como seu corpo se arrepiou perante a visão.

- O que você quer garota, não deveria estar por ai se agarrando como Albus?

- Para que me desgastar procurando-o se eu já tenho um Potter bem na minha frente? – a revolta do ruivo frente a provocação só a fez rir, o que o irritou ainda mais.

- Do que está rindo?

- De você, realmente acreditou que eu trairia o Albus dessa forma? Eu posso ser muitas coisas querido Potter, mas não sou promiscua. Eu e seu irmão terminamos

- Mentira!

- Querido, eu só minto quando é em beneficio próprio! E bem, você não é tão gostoso assim!

Com uma palmadinha final nas nádegas do grifinório, Gwen saiu rebolando descaradamente, rindo da face indignado que o mais velho carregava.

A primeira parte do plano estava completa, agora cabia a Albus dar inicio a segunda.

* * *

Albus sorriu predadoramente quando viu Melanie Corner dobrar o corredor.

A garota era perfeita: bonita, inteligente, sexy, tinha uma queda colossal por ele e principalmente, era completamente odiada por Scorpius.

Adiantou o passo, abriu um livro qualquer e fingindo não vê-la, esbarrou com tudo.

- Sinto muito, eu não te vi passando! – a voz levemente estridente não o irritou tanto quanto o normal, não quando precisava dela.

- Está tudo bem Mel! Foi minha culpa– ele disse, abaixando-se para ajudá-la a recolher suas coisas e fingindo não perceber como seu rosto tornou-se subitamente vermelho há um simples sorriso seu. Mas há melhor parte só tinha começado, porque a poção que ele havia preparado estava finalmente funcionando e Melanie parecia ter notado seu efeito.

- Ah meu Deus Al, você está chorando, tem certeza que está bem? Eu não te machuquei não é? – a preocupação que ela esboçava quase o fez se arrepender de usá-la tão descaradamente. Quase.

- O que? – ele perguntou, passando a mão pelo rosto como se somente agora notasse as lagrimas – sinto muito, está doendo, mas nada relacionado a queda.

- Então o que Al?

- Meu coração, eu acho, eu nunca pensei que terminar com a Gwen fosse doer tanto! – cara, ele merecia ganhar o Oscar Bruxo por causa disso.

- Oh pobrezinho – ela, entretanto, era uma péssima atriz, mal conseguia disfarçar o sorriso satisfeito que a noticia provocara – tem algo que eu posso fazer para te ajudar?

- Acho que pode me fazer companhia, o que acha? – o sorriso que desenhou-se no rosto da corvinal foi refletido no rosto de Albus, a única diferença é que ambos tinham motivos distintos para estarem sorrindo.

Fase dois, completa.

* * *

A notícia que Albus e Gwen não estavam mais namorando já estava na boca do ovo, antes mesmo do inicio do jantar e a negra tinha muito que agradecer a James. Ela sabia que o ruivo não era fofoqueiro, mas tinha dois bons amigos que o eram, não era por nada que ela e Albus decidiram escolhê-lo para receber a noticia de primeira mão.

- E você está bem amiga? – uma das garotas que rodeavam Gwen perguntou. Falsas, como se não estivessem esperando que isso acontecesse para terem a oportunidade de se jogar em cima do ex –namorado.

- Claro que estou, não foi como se tivéssemos brigado ou algo assim, foi uma decisão consensual, não estava mais dando certo.

- Vocês pareciam tão apaixonados!

Ah, como ela ia gostar de vê-las terem o coração despedaçado por seu moreno. Moreno esse que agora entrava no salão principal com Melanie Corner grudada em um de seus braços e um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. E quando ele parou para depositar um beijo ardente nos lábios da garota, ela, diferente do resto de Hogwarts olhou na direção oposta, e pelo modo como Scorpius entortava o garfo em suas mãos era obvio que o plano estava funcionando perfeitamente.

* * *

**Tcharam! ****Eu disse que não ia demorar!**

**Quem está amando a Gwen nesse momento levanta a mão! *levanta a mão**

**Agora eu acho que postando tao rapido eu mereço um montao de review, oq acham? =D**


	11. Ciúmes

- Você está terminando comigo? – o tom esganiçado da garota quase fez Albus lançar um feitiço de silêncio nela. E pensar que ainda tinha aguentado Melanie por três semanas.

- Sinto muito Mel – mentira! – Só que não está dando certo.

- Podemos fazer funcionar se tentarmos mais uma vez.

- Não Mel, não podemos, eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa.

- Eu sei, você ainda ama a Gwen – ahn? Não! – mas eu posso fazê-lo esquecer dela se me der mais um tempo.

- Eu te trai Melanie, e mais de uma vez – sempre com garotas que Scorpius não gostava e sempre dando um jeito de fazer o loiro o ver com cada uma delas, ele quase sorriu ao se lembrar como da última vez o amigo tinha descontado, aos berros pontos da casa da garota, cujo nome ele já tinha esquecido. – E é por isso que eu estou terminando com você, eu não consigo esquecer essa pessoa e eu não acho justo continuar com você ou estar com mais alguém quando tudo que eu faço é tentar acharem vocês as qualidades que só essa pessoa tem. Não quero te fazer sofrer, não merece isso.

Quando a garota acenou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ele soube que tinha conseguido. Tinha terminado com a garota sem se tornar o grande vilão da história, na verdade, ele tinha quase certeza, tinha virado seu novo herói.

- Albus, posso falar com você um segundo?

O garoto concordou, acenando com a cabeça para Gwen num pedido mudo para que ela o deixasse sozinho com o primo de cabelo anil.

- O que foi Ted? – ele perguntou, assim que teve certeza que era o único aluno na sala e que tratar o professor informalmente não prejudicaria nenhum dos dois.

- Conversei com seu irmão há pouco tempo, sabe que éramos melhores amigos quando mais jovens e decidi que podia usar dessa relação para aborda-lo sobre vocês dois.

- Não devia ter feito isso Ted, sabe que o James fica pior quando o pressionam.

- Pior e muito mais sincero. Acho que descobri porque seu irmão o trata tão mal cobrinha.

- Por que ele é um imbecil?

- Porque ele está com ciúmes!

Tá bom, por aquilo Albus não esperava.

- Pirou Lupin?

- Muito improvável, meus genes licantropos embora não ativos impedem que a maioria das doenças se manifeste, então obviamente eu não estava alucinando.

- Iria fazer mais sentido

- Não de verdade Al, olha, quando éramos crianças você costumava me considerar seu melhor amigo, e eu fico muito honrado com isso, mas James era o meu, eu estava sempre com ele, nós partilhávamos tudo, segredos, roupas, até mesmo as roupas intimas, o que eu sei ser um nojo agora, a questão é, eu sempre percebi que James tinha uma espécie de ciúmes de você.

"Ele sempre teve o padrinho como seu grande herói e queria chamar sua atenção de todas as formas possíveis, por isso ele não gostava do fato de você ser parecido com o Harry e ele não, de você ter cabelos pretos e ele ser ruivo, de seus olhos serem verdes e os dele azuis, de você ter a pele cor de leite e ele ter sardas, ele achava isso injusto, não entendia como podiam ser irmãos quando eram tão diferentes, ai ele foi crescendo e percebendo que você se assemelhava ao padrinho de outras formas também, como você era mais quieto e calado, como você passava a mão pelos cabelos da mesma forma que seu pai, como vocês dois tinham exatamente o mesmo tipo de senso de humor sarcástico, foi por causa disso que ele começou a dizer que você seria da sonserina, porque de alguma forma ele achou que agindo desse jeito afastaria o Harry de você, ele só não esperava que suas brincadeiras se provassem ser uma verdade.

Ele não soube o que fazer quando o chapéu se enviou para a casa das cobras, acho que deve ter ficado com medo do Harry realmente te excluir por isso e começou a achar que se isso acontecesse a culpa seria dele, por isso no inicio ele não sabia como te encarar, mas foi o Harry o único a te dar apoio e isso só serviu para renascer o ciúmes que ele nutria de você.

Ele tentou fazer com que o pai percebesse que você ter ido para a sonserina era algo ruim, e que ele era o filho perfeito, sem perceber que filhos perfeitos não existem e que suas atitudes estavam apenas aproximando seu pai ainda mais de você. "Sem perceber que mesmo que os olhos de Harry pudessem olhar mais para você, ele ainda amava os dois igualmente"

- Teddy, eu preciso pensar!

E ele realmente precisava, as palavras do deu primo tinham lhe deixado atordoado, mesmo que no inicio não quisesse acreditar nelas, as coisas realmente faziam sentido. Isso explicava como James parecia ser tão igual ao pai quando adolescente, ele o estava imitando propositalmente, jogando na mesma posição de quadribol que o mais velho, mesmo quando ele parecia ser melhor como batedor quando mais novo, como tinha ficado tão feliz ao conseguir exatamente os mesmos N.O.M's que o pai. De alguma forma James achava que isso chamaria a atenção do homem e o deixaria orgulhoso dele e não conseguia entender porque era Albus, o sonserino diferente que sempre conseguia tudo que ele achava que devia ser seu e como, por causa disso, cometia bullying com o próprio irmão.

De alguma forma isso aliviou a raiva que sempre sentiu do ruivo, raiva essa que lentamente foi sendo substituída por um sentimento ainda mais desgastante.

Pena.

Scorpius realmente estava tentando, mas as letras pareciam rodar e brincar a sua frente, o impedindo de terminar a leitura que ele tinha começado há 3 horas, e pensar que ele ainda nem tinha passado da centésima página! Mas também como poderia, a cena de ontem a noite não saia de sua cabeça.

Havia acabado de terminar seu banho no mais que luxuoso banheiro dos monitores e estava retornando alegremente para o dormitório quando se deparou com Albus e Roxanne Limns aos amassos.

A garota tinha sido prensada na parede e tinha envolvido as duas pernas em torno da cintura do garoto que tinha ambas as mãos enfiadas por debaixo do sutiã da lufana e parecia se divertir devorando o pescoço da mesma que fazia questão de gemer alto.

Aquela...aquela puta!

E o pior de tudo é que não tinha sido capaz de fazer nada para impedir que aquela ceninha continuasse, além de ficar lá parado como uma besta, e, por Salazar, se excitar apenas ao ouvir os gemidos contidos do melhor amigo.

Estava prestes a arremessar o livro que tentava ler contra a parede e ir tomar um banho frio quando o tal melhor amigo entrou no quarto de cabeça baixa, obviamente transtornado.

- Albus?

Ao ouvir sua voz, o moreno suspendeu a cabeça, como que surpreso pela sua presença ali.

- Ah, você está aqui? – aquilo de alguma forma lhe irritou sem nem notar, é claro que ele estava ali, aquele era seu quarto também.

- Não deveria ser eu a estar perguntando isso? Ainda são 20h, não deveria estar por ai se agarrando com alguma piranha estúpida?

O olhar de confusão que o moreno ostentava foi imediatamente substituído por um de raiva.

- Sinto muito Malfoy, parece que você está confundindo a situação, o único que se agarra com uma piranha estúpida aqui é você!

- Não ouse falar assim d... – mesmo querendo continuar a briga, ele se interrompeu quando Albus simplesmente se jogou na cama, suspirando alto – você está bem?

- Por que você se importa? – Albus perguntou, enquanto cobria os olhos com o braço.

- Porque, seu idiota, você é meu melhor amigo!

Scorpius se sentiu corando depois daquela declaração escandalosa, mas o sentimento de vergonha foi rapidamente substituída por ansiedade quando, após quase um minuto de silêncio Albus abaixou os braços e o encarou.

- É uma longa história!

- Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo!

O sorriso hesitante do moreno foi o suficiente pra seu coração se encher de alivio e ele sorrir também. Sabia que ainda não estava totalmente perdoado, mas pelo menos ali, naquele momento ele tinha Albus, _seu _Albus de volta!

* * *

**ME DESCULPEM! ME DESCULPEM! ME DESCULPEM! eu sei que eu demorei! mas a coisa não tava boa pro meu lado esse ultimo ano, eu estava por um triz de desistir da fic quando eu recebi no e-mail um aviso dizendo que alguem a tinha favoritado! Por causa disso eu soube que não podia parar assim!**

**As coisas vão ficar mais complicadas a partir de semana que vem, as aulas da faculdade vão começar e eu não sei quando eu terei tempo de postar novamente, por isso decidi postar esse cap pequenininho e cheios de erros ortograficos como uma especie de compensação! ME DESCULPEM MAIS UMA VEZ!**

**juro que tento voltar no São João, mas não prometo nada!**

**Obrigado a todos aqueles que não desistiram da fic e um beijo para aqueles que por ventura decidirem se arriscar por ela!**

**Amo vocês~~**


	12. Paz

Alicia sorriu quando ao descer do dormitório encontrou quase toda a sonserina aglomerada em sua sala comunal, no mais óbvio sinal da hierarquia que dominava o lugar.

As pessoas podiam achar que era uma coisa complicada, mas na sua opinião era tudo muito simples. Eles se organizavam em forma de pirâmide, os alunos do primeiro ano eram os que tinham menos autoridade e estavam na base, logo abaixo do segundo ano, que estava abaixo do terceiro, que era inferior ao quarto que não podiam mexer com o quinto que estavam abaixo do sexto, e então vinha o sétimo, que deveriam ser os maiorais, mas que tinham que prestar conta com as verdadeiras autoridades, a corte sonserina, a realeza, formada pelas pessoas mais influentes da casa, independente do ano que estavam.

Entretanto aquele não era um sistema imóvel, tudo o que você precisava para subir de nível era conexões, um aluno do segundo ano não enfrentaria a autoridade do terceiro se tivesse um amigo no quarto, e assim por diante, por isso o alvo final sempre era criar uma conexão com a realeza, o que só reforçava seu poder, e bem, ela tinha conseguido, ela finalmente tinha conseguido. Estava namorando um dos príncipes da sonserina, o que praticamente a fazia um membro da realeza, junto com Gwen Zabini e infelizmente Albus Potter.

Aquele garoto sempre foi uma pedra no sapato, mas desde que brigara com Scorpius vinha perdendo popularidade e ela esperava fosse logo destituído da coroa.

- Porque está sorrindo tanto? – uma voz conhecida falou ao seu pé de ouvido e seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando ao se virar deparou-se com o loiro que tomava seus pensamentos.

- Estava pensando em você amor – ela respondeu, colocando-se nas pontas dos pés para depositar um selinho discreto em seus lábios.

- Ah por favor, eu não sou obrigado a ver isso a essa hora da manhã – a voz enojada de Albus Potter disse e Alicia se emburrou, cruzando os braços e esperando pela resposta mal criada que sabia que o namorado ia dar.

- Hey, eu fui obrigado a ver cenas piores entre você e a Gwen durante dois anos inteiros – para o choque de Alicia a frase foi dita com um tom brincalhão e trouxe um sorriso maroto ao rosto do príncipe moreno.

- Bem, o que posso fazer, era o amor juvenil!

- Scop, o que está acontecendo aqui? Eu pensei que vocês tinham brigado!

Albus sorriu um sorriso de lado e passou um dos braços ao redor do ombro do loiro.

- Uau, você é ainda mais burra do que eu pensei hein Nott? Isso não está obvio, não estávamos brigados, do verbo não estamos mais.

- O que? Porque? Scop, você estava tão melhor sem ele!

Ela se arrependeu do que disse no exato momento que as palavras saíram de sua boca. O sorriso leve que Scorpius carregava desde que descera do seu dormitório sumiu e ele lhe enviou o seu mais frio olhar, aquele destinado ao mais repugnante dos grifinórios.

- Repita isso mais uma vez Alícia e eu começarei a me questionar sobre a durabilidade do nosso relacionamento. – Ele disse, virando-se de costas e posicionando-se na frente dos outros sonserinos que apenas esperavam pelo menino Potter para saírem. Menino esse que lhe sorria satisfeito.

- Pensei que você já tinha notado que tinha comprado uma briga que não podia vencer! Talvez você realmente seja mais burra do que eu pensava.

As palavras sussurradas de Albus lhe paralisaram e quando ela finalmente percebeu o que tinha feito, já tinha sido deixada sozinha na sala comunal.

* * *

- Alias, desde quando você virou Scop? – Scorpius fechou os olhos e apertou mais forte a colher que segurava quando ouviu saindo da boca de Albus a pergunta pela qual ele vinha esperando desde que Alicia o chamara assim no inicio da manhã. O risinho baixo de Gwen denunciou que ele não era o único que sabia que aquilo ia acontecer.

A negra tinha mais uma vez provado que era a melhor amiga do mundo, quando ao ver os dois juntos apenas sorriu e os seguiu em silêncio, sem qualquer tipo de questionamento, mas os constantes olhares que ela e Albus trocaram durante toda a manhã o fez perceber que ambos estavam se divertindo as suas custas, e agora o motivo se tornara óbvio.

- Eu pedi para ela parar, mas ela insistiu em me chamar assim, disse que não queria ser como os outros.

- Idiota mesquinha! – Gwen resmungou obtendo o imediata concordância de Albus, aquilo o surpreendeu, Guinevere nunca tinha demonstrado nenhum sinal que desaprovava seu namoro com Alicia, mas parecia que o único motivo para ela se manter calada até aqui tinha sido em respeito a ele, algo que parecia ter sido deixado de lado.

- Falando em idiotas, onde está sua namoradinha Albus, ela não tentou devorar seu rosto o dia todo.

- Ah, eu terminei com a Melanie ontem a noite, acho que me esqueci de te contar. – Albus comentou, dando de ombros como se falasse do tempo, provocando nele uma vontade quase incontrolável de sorrir e um alivio tão grande que ele se indagou como aquilo ainda não o tinha sufocado.

Ao invés disso ele apenas recomeçou a comer seu empanado de camarão com ânimo renovado.

* * *

Gwen suspirou irritada quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo.

Estava na torre da astronomia há mais de uma hora buscando o silêncio e a paz que não conseguia achar em nenhum outro lugar exceto quando em contado com seus dois melhores amigos, mas ainda não estava preparada para sair, o que obviamente teria que fazer, levando em conta que obviamente não estava mais sozinha.

- Zabine? – a voz surpresa a fez virar pro invasor que pretendia ignorar.

- James!

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- O que _você _está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar fazendo coisas estúpidas e corajosas como todo bom grifinório?

- Nossa, por um momento eu pensei que estivesse falando com o Albus! – por um momento Gwen baixou os olhos, se sentindo quase culpada antes de levantar os olhos rapidamente e dar de ombros, afinal, o que ele esperava? Ela também era uma sonserina! – Mas não Zabine, nós grifinorios não fazemos idiotices o tempo todo, até mesmo nós precisamos de um tempo para pensar e foi isso que eu vim fazer.

Tá, agora ela se sentia culpada! É claro que James precisava de um tempo só dele, o garoto não era um valentão retardado como ela pensara durante 5 anos, mas sim um jovem inseguro sobre o amor do próprio pai. Se ela estivesse na mesma situação que o ruivo aquele torre sem duvidas se tornaria seu segundo lar.

- Desculpe!

- Uma sonserina pedindo desculpas, isso é algo completamente inédito.

- Não force Potter ou eu posso esquecer que estava tentando ser boazinha com você!

James sorriu e acenou num acordo mudo. Ela achou o sorriso dele muito fofo.

- Vou deixar você sozinho.

- Espere! Você pode ficar, parece que eu não sou o único que precisa espairecer.

Gwen ainda encarou a face sardenta do ruivo antes de lentamente se aproximar e se posicionar ao seu lado junto ao parapeito da torre.

Nenhum dos dois falou nada pelo resto da noite e nenhum dos dois se incomodou com isso.


	13. Winner

Slytherin 13

Olhou chocado pra ele mais uma vez antes de explodir em uma gargalhada desenfreada.

- Você está brincando! – disse, ou melhor ofegou quando finalmente consegui controlar a risada por alguns minutos. Teddy apenas sorriu e acenou negativamente, fazendo os cabelos agora pretos reluzirem a luz do sol fazendo um contraste incrível com seus brilhantes olhos dourados . Sua verdadeira aparência era completamente majestosa.

- Não estou, ele realmente disse isso!

- Que homem maluco!

- É meio compreensível na verdade – ele falou dando de ombros – diferente do resto do, bem, mundo, os egípcios valorizam os lobisomens, devido a seus antigos deuses que são retratados como metade animais, o que também explica o porquê 90% dos bruxos de lá serem animagos, entretanto os lobisomens não são muito comuns por lá, então quando eu contei que era filho de um, ele praticamente se ofereceu como uma refeição.

- E o que você fez?

- Bem, eu dormi com ele é claro.

Aquilo parou qualquer vestígio de risada que ainda brincava em minha garganta e eu olhei chocado pra ele que parecia bastante confortável apoiado a uma das arvores do jardim.

- O que? Mas Teddy, você é hétero!

- Sim Albus, eu sou um grande apreciador das curvas femininas, mas isso não significa que eu repudio as masculinas, principalmente quando elas são tão morenas e bem acabadas quando a daquele egípcio. – Teddy deu de ombros, como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer que gostava de sua cerveja gelada.

- Você está brincando!

- De forma nenhuma, depois que Victória terminou comigo por causa daquele francês babaca, eu decidi que não ia ficar sofrendo por uma mulher que não se importava em nada com minhas lagrimas, então eu sai pra beber e arranjei essa italiana maravilhosa que estava louca para ficar com o "lindinho de cabelos azuis", mas se e somente se eu topasse um trio. – Seu queixo devia estar ralando no chão aquela hora, uma ação totalmente não sonserina – Foi a melhor transa da minha vida, depois dai eu pensei porque não? Não precisa ser mulher, desde que seja bom!

- Espere um minuto, eu vou te responder assim que eu encontrar o lugar para onde minha mente fugiu! – Teddy gargalhou, obviamente curtindo minha confusão mental.

- Você devia tentar um trio qualquer dia desses, ia te fazer um imenso bem – ele disse se aproximando confortavelmente, os cabelos tingindo-se de vermelho a cada novo passado, apenas para sussurrar a coisa mais chocante de toda conversa – eu estou disposto, se você estiver.

* * *

A notícia que Albus Potter estava apaixonado tinha se espalhado como fogo em palha seca, ou como o cheiro de uma bomba de bosta de dragão, se preferir.

Quando Melanie disse as amigas, com um ar respeitoso que o único motivo do término entre ela e o sonserino tinha sido por respeito a ela, já que ele não queria compara-la com aquela por quem tinha se apaixonado, o burburinho na mesa da corvinal atraiu a atenção de quase toda a escola. Não demorou mais que duas horas para que todos no colégio soubessem o motivo daquilo.

Albus estava apaixonado.

E ele não sabia por quem!

Albus era seu melhor amigo, pelas barbas de Merlin! Então porque diabos o moreno não tinha lhe dito que estava amando de novo?

A resposta lhe apareceu como um tapa na cara: Alicia.

Ele não tinha contado ao amigo sobre seu namoro, então ele não tinha visto motivos para contar que tinha alguém em mente! As coisas entre eles podiam ter voltado ao normal, mas Albus ainda era um sonserino, e isso significava que ele nunca perderia uma chance para se jogar na sua cara que ele tinha sido magoado e ainda lembrava disso.

Controlou um suspiro, afinal sabia que merecia cada parte daquela pequena vingança. Afinal, no fim das contas aquela não era a parte mais importante da história.

A parte mais importante ali era descobrir quem era a vadia que tinha seduzido o coração do _seu_ Albus e destruí-la por completo.

Afinal, agora que finalmente tinha o moreno de volta não ia perde-lo de novo.

Para ninguém

* * *

- Você está bem?

Gwen sorriu quando ouviu a voz de James. Desde que ele chegara ao telhado há que 10 minutos que ela vinha se perguntando quando ele ia se pronunciar. O Potter ruivo nunca conseguia muito tempo calado. Ela só não esperava que ele iria falar logo _isso._

- Por que eu não deveria estar bem?

- Albus, o colégio todo está comentando sobre ele! Sobre sua nova paixonite! – Foi com surpresa que Gwen percebeu que a frase não parecia carregar nenhum ressentimento, mesmo que dita em tom de sarcasmo. Na verdade James parecia genuinamente preocupado. Com ela!

- Eu sabia disso muito antes do resto do colégio. Acredite, eu tive muito tempo para me adaptar as novidades.

- Você sabia?!

- Na verdade James, eu sabia sobre isso antes mesmo que Albus se desse conta. Fui eu que disse à ele, esse foi o motivo do nosso término.

James virou-se para ela num ímpeto, os olhos muito arregalados diante de sua confissão.

- Vocês terminaram porque _você _disse que ele não amava mais você? Enlouqueceu?

- É isso que parece não é? Mas não, eu não enlouqueci! Eu apenas me dei conta de que não podia mais prendê-lo ao meu lado. Amor é um sentimento muito complexo James, incompreensível, inexplicável, como um quebra-cabeças sem todas as peças, vários poetas, escritores, até mesmo cientistas já tentaram descrevê-lo, em vão, é claro, não existe palavra forte suficiente para fazê-lo, amor não é simples assim. Ainda assim se eu tentasse rotular o amor, eu diria o que ele não é, o amor não é egoista. Você não pode manter uma pessoa ao seu lado apenas porque a ama. Foi por amar Albus que eu deixei ele ir.

- Você ainda o ama?

- Mas é claro que sim! – diante do olhar chocado de James ela completou – eu sempre amei o Albus e sempre irei amar, apenas não mais como mulher, mas como amiga, do mesmo jeito que eu amo o Scorpius. Veja James, amor não é algo que desaparece apenas por causa do fim de um relacionamento, ele é algo eterno, mas mutável, meu amor por Albus mudou, mas não deixou de existir.

Ela viu com o canto do olho James assentir e se encostar no batente da torre, parecendo pensativo, para minutos de silêncio depois rir baixinho.

- O que?

- Nada, estava apenas pensando como tudo isso parece estranho, um grifinório conversando amigavelmente com uma sonserina, e pior, recebendo lições sobre a natureza do amor!

- Não somos diferentes apenas por causa da cor da gravata que usamos James, ambos somos dois adolescentes confusos e assustados com tudo que não sabemos ainda, apenas temos perspectivas diferentes de como encarar essa confusão. Na verdade, tenho a impressão de que pensamos de forma bem semelhante, por isso entramos tanto em conflito.

Gwen espiou James com o canto do olho quando o ruivo voltou a se calar, apenas para suspirar alguns minutos depois e sussurrar a frase mais chocante que ela já tinha ouvido saindo daquela boca:

- Albus era um homem de sorte, no lugar dele, eu nunca teria lhe deixado ir!

* * *

- VOCÊ O QUE?

Scorpius revirou os olhos diante daquela ridícula e inapropriada demonstração de raiva. Aquilo com certeza apenas demonstrava que estava tomando uma ÓTIMA decisão.

- Eu estou terminando com você!

- Você não pode fazer isso! – o loiro reteve a vontade de por as mãos no ouvido graças aquela voz irritante.

- Eu já fiz, agora, com licença... – Scorpius estava prestes a levantar do sofá quando Alicia falou de novo.

- É por causa dele não é? Potter! Ele envenenou você contra mim!

- Sim, é por causa do Albus, eu apenas demorei demais pra perceber isso!

Então Scorpius saiu, deixando a ex tendo sozinha seu ataque de raiva.

Sim, ele realmente estava terminando com a garota por causa de Albus, mas não pelos motivos que ela imaginava.

Ele estava terminando, porque finalmente tinha percebido que não seria feliz com ela, não seria feliz com nenhuma outra pessoa que não se chamasse Albus Severus Potter e tivesse os mais adoráveis olhos verdes que ele conhecia.

Ele amava o amigo e iria fazer o amigo ama-lo de volta.

Um sorriso amargo abriu-se em seu resto ao pensar nisso.

Seja lá quem fosse a pessoa por quem Albus estivesse apaixonado, nunca iria ter o moreno para si, porque Scorpius Malfoy estava entrando na briga e Scorpius Malfoy era um vencedor.

* * *

**ÉÉÉÉÉ. EU VOLTEI!**

**Antes tarde do que nunca!**

**Não gente, sério, me desculpem, mas eu tava cursando uma universidade fora do meu estado, o que significa que eu tinha que lavar, passar, limpar, cozinhar, pagar as contas, me locomover e estudar sozinha em uma cidade que eu nao conhecia! mas graças a Merlim, eu passei na federal daqui de casa, e voltei pra minha terra, VIVA A BAHIA! o que nao significa que eu fiquei livre, pq a UFBA tem mais materias do que a outra faculdade que eu fazia e fica no outro lado da cidade, ou seja, deu na mesma! exceto que aqui eu estou dormindo menos, obrigada Anatomia, sério mesmo!**

**Anyway, desculpas a parte, aí está o novo cap - cheio de erros ortograficos - da fic, espero que gostem, e caso alguem leia mais alguma fic minha, eu juro que tenterei postar algum coisa logo, tentarei!**


End file.
